Amor é um jogo de azar
by aposentada
Summary: Sobre um herói desaparecido, um purosangue falido, um presente biológico e o melhor amigo com problemas com bebida que acaba tendo que cuidar de tudo. Dron, Drarry, mpreg!
1. E agora a cena final

**Título**: Amor é um jogo de azar  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Humor/Romance/Drama - yaoi  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Avisos**: **Mpreg!  
Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence à J.K. Eu só brinco com os personagens.  
**Nota1**: Para todo mundo que foi infernizado com um "o que é que você acha?" enquanto eu escrevia a fic, e para Beatriz, que impediu a bichinha de ir para o limbo.  
**Nota2**: Desconsidera HP7. Ou pelo menos o epílogo.

**Prólogo**

"Eu preciso entrar!"

"Eu já disse" – começou a medibruxa enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, com a paciência visivelmente se esgotando – "que ninguém é permi..."

"Mas eu..."

"Eu já disse que não!" – ralhou ela, irritada, passando pela porta e fechando-a no nariz de Ron.

Ele ficou olhando estupefato para a porta trancada e, por alguns segundos, considerou seriamente mandar às favas a proibição da mulher e arrombar a porta, até que se lembrou de que não estava sozinho naquele corredor.

Respirou fundo antes de se virar, quase desejando que Harry não estivesse mais ali, mas estava, pálido e ainda com um olho roxo onde Draco o socara. Eles se encararam por algum tempo, e Ron, inconscientemente, mexeu a mão para perto do bolso onde estava a varinha, mas Harry não queria um confronto. Não mais. Isso ficou claro quando ele desviou o olhar e sentou-se no banco, com as costas curvadas numa atitude derrotista que se propagou pelo corredor silencioso.

Ron engoliu em seco, pensando se devia se aproximar ou não. Uma parte dele dizia em voz clara que não, de jeito nenhum, que se falasse alguma coisa agora pioraria ainda mais a situação. Nunca estivera numa situação assim com Harry desde... aliás, achava que nunca estivera numa situação tão ruim com ele assim antes. Seria melhor ficar calado. Outra parte dele, porém, dizia em voz bem alta que, se não falasse com ele naquele momento, seria quando estragaria tudo mesmo. Aquela era a hora.

Não conseguiu tomar uma decisão e ficou ali parado, entendendo pela primeira vez o significado de um silêncio opressor. Harry continuava quieto olhando para a parede.

Não havia sido culpa dele, tentou se convencer. Não havia sido culpa dele nem de Draco. Não havia. Repetindo esse mantra e tentando tomar coragem, aproximou-se de Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado. Abriu a boca duas vezes para falar, mas não conseguia verbalizar o que queria dizer. Harry sequer deu mostras de perceber sua presença.

"Nós precisamos conversar" – disse Ron em voz baixa na terceira tentativa, sentindo o nervosismo voltar em ondas.

Harry se virou para encará-lo, os olhos com um brilho muito peculiar.

"É" – disse ele, num tom de voz que ressoou pelo corredor – "Eu sei."


	2. Chantagem

**Capítulo 1**

_Alguns meses antes_

Sentado no sofá da sala de estar de Malfoy Manor, Draco chegou à conclusão que odiava Harry Potter. Não importava que ele era o Não-Mais-Tão-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, recentemente promovido à Aquele-Cara-Que-Destruiu-Você-Sabe-Quem. Não importava também que ele o salvara da morte certa nas mãos de um bocado de Comensais. E importava muito menos que ele era bom de cama.

Draco odiava Harry Potter com todas as suas forças. Ponto final.

No início daquilo tudo, quando ele estava machucado até a alma escondido em Grimmauld Place, ele começou a acreditar que aquele desgraçado, de fato, não era tão ruim assim para cuidar dele. Depois de algum tempo, no auge da sua fraqueza emocional, ele começou a _gostar_ dele pelo que estava fazendo, sentimento que chegou ao auge quando ele acordou de um cochilo com Potter dormindo sentado, a cabeça deitada no seu colchão e a mão esquerda roçando no rosto dele. Depois de algum tempo meio estupefato, ele retirou a mão dele de perto do seu rosto e observou-o dormir por mais algum tempo antes que ele acordasse. Assim que percebeu o que fazia, Potter se endireitou correndo, com os óculos pendendo de uma orelha. Talvez tenha sido ali, aquela atitude atrapalhada tão própria dele e seu ar embaraçado quase ridículo, que Draco começou a ser empurrado abismo abaixo.

Foi quando ele, pela primeira vez desde que chegara naquele lugar, agradeceu ao infeliz pelo salvamento e pelos cuidados. Potter ficou só olhando meio espantado para ele por um tempo, antes de dizer algo que soou muito como "não é nada" antes de sair apressado pela porta com um ar culposo, deixando um Draco sem entender nada para trás.

Mais tarde, quando ele se recuperou dos ferimentos o suficiente para andar, começou a achar que entendia o que estava acontecendo, por mais bizarro que fosse. A Weasley fêmea o fulminava com o olhar toda vez que ele passava por ela, reação diretamente contrária a de Granger que, apesar do evidente desconforto do seu namorado sardento, teimava em ser gentil. Por outro lado, Potter parecia querer fugir toda vez que se encontravam, e mais de uma vez Draco o surpreendeu com uma expressão muita estranha no rosto quando ele julgava que não estava sendo observado, expressão que Draco não ousou reconhecer por algum tempo. À medida que os meses foram passando, quando Weasley fêmea se tornou cada vez mais intolerante a sua presença, Granger começou a tentar descaradamente empurrá-lo para cima de um Potter totalmente introvertido e até o namorado sardento começou a tratá-lo com alguma consideração, Draco teve certeza que estava interpretando todos os sinais óbvios corretamente.

E ficou apavorado. Porque, afinal de contas, era Potter, adversário de escola por anos consecutivos e que agora parecia ter desenvolvido uma paixonite repentina por ele. E se havia algo que o apavorava mais do que isso, era sem dúvida a noção que estava acontecendo a mesma coisa com ele. Potter agora parecia um pensamento onipresente e obsessivo, coisa que só piorou quando, depois de voltar de uma missão quase fatal que Draco desconhecia totalmente o objetivo, Potter pareceu tomar coragem e, depois de arrastá-lo para um quarto deserto, o beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Daí por diante, eles se beijaram muitas vezes, principalmente depois da derrota de Voldemort na guerra e da subseqüente absolvição de Draco. Tornou-se freqüente que ele, apesar de ter recuperado Malfoy Manor das garras do Ministério após a morte de seus pais, passasse bons períodos na casa do Black, tendo uma vida relativamente feliz e despreocupada até que tudo começou a desandar.

Desde o início daquele relacionamento deles, Potter sempre fora um tolo romântico, mas sabia se controlar. De certa forma, Draco gostava da saber que Potter era apaixonado por ele e cego e surdo à todo o resto – até porque, do jeito dele, ele também era. Mas o que eles tinham não era de forma alguma um compromisso oficial reconhecido, já que Draco sabia que um dia ele teria que se casar para continuar a linhagem puro-sangue de sua família, coisa que não poderia fazer com Potter. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele adiou por tanto tempo uma decisão definitiva que Harry acabou fazendo isso por ele, quando, perto do Natal, disse que estava na hora de eles assumirem o que tinham. Para todos. Tal pensamento causou tamanha surpresa – e horror – em Draco que ele respondeu não sem nem parar para pensar nem argumentar direito, o que foi um erro, já que Potter se ofendeu, eles discutiram, berraram um com o outro e ofenderam as respectivas famílias até que Harry explodiu e atirou um Draco semi-despido para fora da casa, jogando suas roupas porta afora logo depois.

Eles não se falaram por uma semana inteira depois disso, e provavelmente seria muito mais tempo se Granger não tivesse intercedido ao convidar Draco para uma festa extra-oficial de Natal, deixando escapar por acidente que Harry estaria lá. Draco foi, claro, só para descobrir que a festinha extra-oficial era, na verdade, uma desculpa para que os jovens sobreviventes da guerra beberem e caírem na cama com alguém, comemorando assim o fato de estarem vivos, conforme lhe explicou um risonho Fred Weasley totalmente bêbado. E foi o que Draco fez. Já havia tomado cinco doses de uísque de fogo antes de finalmente achar Harry, que estava escondido num canto isolado bebendo.

E isso era a última coisa que ele lembrava antes de acordar na manhã seguinte encolhido numa cama, as roupas jogadas no chão e com sinais corporais muito claros que indicavam que ele havia transado com alguém. Só que não havia ninguém do outro lado da cama. Desnorteado, ele saiu do quarto para procurar Harry e não encontrou ninguém, com exceção de um Ron Weasley desmaiado no corredor e meia dúzia de desconhecidos em coma alcoólico na sala.

Depois disso, Draco simplesmente não ouviu falar mais de Harry Potter. Parecia que o amante havia desaparecido da face da Terra sem deixar vestígios. Draco considerou várias hipóteses – seqüestro, vingança de Comensais foragidos, loucura temporária -, até que foi forçado a acreditar na amarga hipótese que ele o abandonara e decidira ir embora do país. Depois de algumas semanas, muitas garrafas de bebida e uma crise de raiva, Draco começou a aceitar aquilo e pensar na hipótese de seguir em frente, pensando que, afinal, não dava para mais nada dar errado, idéia que, pouco tempo depois, provou-se ser equivocada.

Começou com os enjôos matinais e as náuseas insuportáveis. Depois, a pressão dele caiu para a altura do pé e algumas vezes ele teve que sentar no meio da escada para evitar de rolar abaixo pelos degraus. Depois, isso melhorou, ao mesmo tempo que ele começava a ter desejos estranhos que o faziam acabar com potes grandes de doce às três horas da manhã. Talvez ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo e somente se recusava a acreditar, na sua crença de que não dava para descer mais no abismo. Talvez. A única coisa que ele sabia era que a certeza aterradora no que estava acontecendo chegou no final de abril, numa manhã de sábado. Ele estava no banheiro, procurando fios brancos precoces no espelho e pensando como ia evitar ser expulso de Malfoy Manor pelo Ministério, já que não havia mais Harry Potter para interceder, quando sentiu. Não foi fraco nem gradual – na verdade, a sensação foi parecida como um soco fraco e repentino na barriga, com o pequeno detalhe que o impacto foi _dentro_ dele. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, surpreso e assustado, e pôs as mãos na barriga já inchada, rezando para que aquilo fosse somente uma alucinação provocada pela falta de sono. Mas quando ele sentiu outro chute, mais fraco que o primeiro, mas ainda com força respeitável, ele se viu diante da verdade incontestável e assustadora. A primeira coisa que ele pensou depois não foi um pensamento de medo quanto à idéia de ser pai, nem preocupação de como criaria essa criança. Não. A primeira coisa que Draco pensou quando percebeu que ia ter um filho foi, sem dúvida, que odiava o outro pai daquela criança, o desgraçado que fizera _aquilo_ e depois sumira sem deixar vestígios, sentimento que crescera nos dias seguintes à descoberta e que estava no auge naquele dia e hora específicos, quando ele estava prestes a ser expulso de Malfoy Manor, sem herança e sem nenhum lugar para ficar.

Suspirou e levantou-se do sofá, consultando o relógio que ficava acima do grande espelho da sala. Seis e quarenta da tarde. O maldito Ministério lhe dera até as sete horas para desocupar a casa. E ele ainda não tinha onde ficar. Aproximou-se do espelho e observou seu rosto pálido, com olheiras negras e expressão aborrecida.

Ele sequer pensara em se refugiar na casa dos Black. Fora o primeiro lugar que ele procurara Potter e, ao fazer isso, descobrira que, após o sumiço do dono, a casa se lacrara magicamente – ou pelo menos, pensara Draco, amargurado, ela não queria abrir para ele especificamente. Então, ele considerou Granger. Desde que ele mudara de lado, ela o havia ajudado algumas vezes, e certamente teria piedade de um ex-Comensal falido, sem casa e prestes a ser pai. Mas, infelizmente, nas poucas vezes que encontrara Granger nos meses posteriores ao desaparecimento de Potter, ela sempre fechara a cara e desviara o caminho para não precisar falar com ele. Essa súbita irritação não era algo que Draco tinha tempo ou paciência para entender. E havia Weasley, claro, mas o inferno congelaria antes que Draco pedisse abrigo para ele.

Olhou para o relógio de novo, sentindo um começo de histeria. Seis e quarenta e sete.

Repassou as suas opções. Casa dos Black, selada magicamente. Granger, hostil demais para dar abrigo. Demais amiguinhos de Potter, totalmente indiferentes a ele ou então querendo jogá-lo em Azkaban. Sobrava Weasley. Draco sabia que ele morava sozinho em algum lugar provavelmente degradante, mas era um lugar para ficar. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos diante do espelho, a compreensão que teria que implorar algo para Weasley penetrando gota a gota na sua mente.

Reabriu os olhos e ajeitou o cabelo, suspirando, e começou a pensar num plano apressado de chantagem emocional para usar contra Weasley. Depois, pegou as malas e olhou para a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy na parede oposta, tendo certeza que, onde quer que estivessem, seus antepassados deviam estar virando pó de tanto desgosto. Dando um último e pesado suspiro, entrou na lareira e desapareceu entre as chamas verdes no instante que o relógio em cima do espelho batia sete horas.

* * *

Ronald Weasley queria morrer de tanto beber. Sacudiu a garrafa algumas vezes antes de notar que ela estava vazia até a última gota. Deprimido, deixou-a cair no chão e ficou observando-a rolar pelo tapete até parar perto da lareira. Sentindo um começo de dor de cabeça, se virou no sofá e fechou os olhos, desejando do fundo do seu coração que fosse fulminado por um raio naquele exato instante, já que pelo visto era inepto até mesmo para entrar em um coma alcoólico.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto, achando certa graça no seu pensamento. Ele era sim capaz de entrar em coma alcoólico, e já o fizera mais de uma vez. A primeira fora quando ele tinha quinze anos, durante as férias de verão, sendo mais uma tentativa de se provar frente aos gêmeos do que outra coisa, mas que acabou colocando-o em grandes problemas com sua mãe. Quase sorriu com a lembrança.

A segunda fora na festa extra-oficial de Natal dos gêmeos. Eles novamente. Ron se encolheu mais um pouco no sofá e fechou de novo os olhos, sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar. Nessa vez, ele acordara quase sem roupa no meio de um corredor, tivera a pior ressaca de sua vida e, de quebra, Hermione terminara com ele, tudo na mesma manhã.

Essa não era uma lembrança feliz, de maneira alguma. Ele podia lidar com uma ressaca, mas não com um fora totalmente inesperado. Um dia antes, o relacionamento do dois estava perfeito, mas bastava uma noite e Hermione estava mais furiosa do que ele jamais a vira e eles brigaram feio, sem que Ron sequer soubesse o motivo de tanta raiva. Apesar do grau de gravidade da discussão, ele ainda acreditava que ela faria as pazes com ele, como em todas as vezes que eles haviam brigado. Essa crença acabara no dia que ela entrara no apartamento deles, colocara suas coisas em malas e saíra, tudo sem um sinal que percebera sua presença.

Daquele dia em diante, a vida de Ron virou um verdadeiro inferno astral. Ele começou a ter problemas no treinamento de aurores e no seu estágio no Ministério, havia muitas contas para pagar e pouco dinheiro, o apartamento alugado parecia uma zona de guerra com a falta de limpeza, com o proprietário sempre cobrando o aluguel atrasado. Sem contar que a pessoa que mais poderia ajudá-lo naquela situação havia desaparecido. Harry. Ron começou a pensar pela milésima vez aonde ele estaria, mas desistiu logo. Não levava a nada e não valia a pena.

Respirou fundo, abençoando o sono que pouco a pouco o dominava. Afinal, pensou ele, se consolando, tinha uma hora que não dava mais para as coisas darem errado.

Menos de dois minutos depois, quando Draco Malfoy entrou tropeçando e xingando pela lareira, Ron percebeu que sim, elas podiam.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Draco percebeu ao entrar na casa de Weasley foi uma dor aguda no pé esquerdo, que o fez largar as malas no chão e quase cair ao se equilibrar em um pé só. Aparentemente, um babaca deixara uma garrafa perto da lareira, que se quebrara sob a pressão do seu pé e perfurara seu sapato. Depois de alguns xingamentos, ele percebeu a segunda coisa, que era que a casa estava um total caos, com revistas, livros velhos, louça suja, e capas misturados em cima na mesa e roupas jogadas no chão. A terceira coisa foi que o dono daquele perdigueiro estava jogado no sofá, dormindo. E a quarta coisa que ele percebeu, na verdade, foi uma correção da terceira, quando ele notou que Weasley não estava dormindo, mas sim acordado e totalmente bêbado.

Weasley sentou-se com dificuldade no sofá, piscando repetidas vezes na direção de Draco, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele era real.

"Malfoy?"

"O próprio."

Weasley pareceu ficar ainda mais confuso com essa resposta, se é que isso era possível. Draco também estava confuso, mas por razões totalmente diferentes, que incluíam sua total ignorância de como tratar um bêbado e a dúvida se o estado de Weasley era bom ou ruim para o que queria obter.

"Não parece você."

"O quê?"

"Você está enorme" – comentou Weasley, fazendo uma figura ilustrativa de alguém gordo com os braços abertos – "E você era... magro como uma garotinha."

Draco quis acertar a mão naquela cara insolente pela dupla ofensa, mas se controlou. Weasley estava bêbado e não sabia o que falava. Ele, gordo? Francamente. Respirou fundo, impediu a cara feia que ameaçou surgir e resolveu abordar o assunto a queima-roupa.

"Foi por culpa do seu amiguinho que eu fiquei assim, como você disse, _enorme_."

"Ahn?"

Draco respirou fundo, enquanto pensava numa boa forma de transmitir uma noticia delas para um Weasley bêbado e descobria, surpreso, que não era tão difícil assim.

"Digamos que ele me deixou um presentinho biológico antes de sumir."

Weasley continuou olhando para ele de cima a baixo com a habitual cara de idiota. Draco ficou olhando para ele de volta e esperando impaciente por cerca de dois minutos.

"Não" – disse Weasley em voz baixa, perdendo subitamente parte do ar ébrio e olhando para Draco como se ele tivesse criado antenas – "Digo, você não, você não pode...

"Não é incomum" – comentou Draco, assistindo às tentativas vãs de Weasley de se levantar do sofá – "Não sei porque você está agindo como um retardado."

Depois de quase tropeçar no chão, Weasley conseguiu ficar em pé. Ainda olhava espantado para Draco.

"Talvez" – disse ele, confuso – "mas há muito tempo eu..."

E esticou a mão para tocar a barriga já aparente, mas Draco, instintivamente, recuou para trás. Weasley recolheu a mão para junto do corpo e ficou encarando-o desconfiado.

"Se isso for mesmo verdade, porque diabos você está aqui?"

Draco hesitou. Aquela era a hora de colocar em prática seu plano bolado às pressas, que pareceu de repente muito falho e infantil. Por outro lado, Weasley estava bêbado e três vezes mais estúpido do que seu usual.

"Eu" – começou ele, com a voz mais digna que conseguiu – "fui expulso de Malfoy Manor e..." – fez uma pausa antes de continuar, sentindo um gosto azedo na garganta pela lembrança – "... minha herança foi confiscada. Eu estou nesse estado e Potter evaporou do país. Então eu..."

"... quer ficar aqui."

Weasley completara a frase. Cruzara os braços na frente do corpo, tinha a testa franzida e parecia cada vez mais sóbrio. Draco teve um mau pressentimento.

"Eu..."

"Nem pensar! Sua... _coisa_ é com Harry, não comigo. Você e suas malas não vão ficar aqui."

O queixo de Draco caiu antes que ele pudesse se conter. Ele achava que Weasley cederia diante da chantagem emocional, mas ele o chutara para fora antes de ele sequer chegar à metade. Ou ele não entendia mesmo grifinórios ou então Weasley só virava um idiota insensível quando se enchia de bebida.

Ele respirou fundo antes de cruzar os braços e mandar o seu melhor olhar intimidador para Weasley. Teria que tentar o plano reserva. Encarou Weasley, rezando para que ele fosse imbecil o suficiente para cair naquela.

"Excelente" – disse ele em voz baixa, sibilante – ", mas é bom que você saiba que, no momento que eu sair daqui com as minhas malas, eu vou direto na Seção de Controle Social do Ministério e contar uma comovente história de como eu e você tivemos um lindo caso de amor e como você fugiu para não assumir suas responsabilidades como pai." – fez uma pausa calculada para saborear a expressão chocada de Weasley – "E acho que você sabe o que eles fazem com pais fujões."

Weasley ficara totalmente pálido. Olhou furioso para Draco, mas ele conseguiu entrever um pânico crescente nele. Pela primeira vez desde que pisara naquele lugar, ele conseguira a vantagem. Weasley estava cedendo.

"Você não pode! Nós nunca nem... nunca tivemos uma merda de caso. Eles não podem me obrigar a casar com você, isso é..."

A frase morreu sem conclusão. Weasley olhava raivoso para Draco, como se somente seu olhar pudesse fazê-lo se pulverizar. Draco se aproximou dele, dando um dos daqueles sorrisos que ele sabia que fazia as pessoas recuarem apavoradas. Weasley tinha razão. O tempo que a Seção tinha o poder de fazer pais relutantes se casarem se fora. Se Draco tentasse pedir ajuda ali, o máximo que ganharia seria uma risadinha desdenhosa, principalmente agora que seu sobrenome era um dos menos populares da Inglaterra bruxa. A ameaça do casamento apavorara Weasley demais para que ele raciocinasse com lógica. Não que ele estivesse lógico naquele estado, pensou ele, tão próximo de Weasley agora que conseguia ouvir sua respiração.

"Arrisque, então" – disse ele em voz baixa.

Weasley continuou encarando-o por alguns segundos, toda a contrariedade que sentia na respiração pesada e no olhar raivoso, até que se deixou cair no sofá, irritado. Draco pensou ter ouvido um "só até o Harry voltar" dito em voz baixa.

"Então" – começou Draco, satisfeito, pegando as malas do chão – "onde é o meu quarto?"


	3. Sempre pode piorar mais um pouco

**Capítulo 2**

Ron começou a pensar em se levantar quando o sol no seu rosto começou a incomodá-lo, um sinal clássico que ele já estava bastante atrasado. Saiu lentamente da cama, ainda pensando no estranho sonho que tivera. Algo a ver com Malfoy indo morar na casa dele. Quase riu daquilo, mas uma pontada aguda de início de enxaqueca fez seu grau de humor ir para o negativo. Arrastou os pés pelo apartamento, massageando as têmporas enquanto ia para a cozinha, ainda pensando no sonho. Malfoy morando com ele. Sua cabeça produzia cada coisa engraçada quando ele...

"Bom dia, Weasley."

Ron levantou os olhos, mal acreditando. Malfoy estava apoiado na pia da sua cozinha, bebendo café e lhe desejando um bom dia. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, desejando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma alucinação causada pela cefaléia, mas Malfoy continuava inteiro e real quando ele abriu os olhos.

Ron andou alguns passos e se apoiou na mesinha que o separava dele, desejando intensamente que ele virasse fumaça, mas Malfoy só sorriu afetadamente para ele e colocou a xícara na mesa, fazendo o café restante dentro dela balançar.

Foi nessa hora que Ron perdeu as esperanças de estar tendo alucinações ou ainda estar sonhando ou algo assim. Aquilo era real. Malfoy estava de pijamas na sua cozinha bebendo o seu café e ainda sorria debochado para ele. Ron se sentiu enraivecido.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Malfoy não respondeu. Nem se mexeu. Ou melhor, sim: ele cruzou os braços e continuou olhando para ele com evidente diversão. Menos de cinco segundos depois, Ron já estava se sentindo horrivelmente agoniado – Malfoy fazendo ele de babaca em sua própria cozinha era evidentemente mais do que ele podia suportar.

Já estava pensando em como expulsar Malfoy dali quando lembrou _daquilo. _Sua cabeça pulsava de tanta dor agora, e, tentando ignorar Malfoy por um minuto, ele voltou a massagear as têmporas, enquanto os acontecimentos da noite anterior desfilavam um após o outro como numa enxurrada. Desejou – e não era a primeira vez que acontecia – ter alguma idéia brilhante e incontestável que solucionasse aquela merda que ele tinha feito.

Não teve, claro.

"Ai, meu Deus" – disse ele em voz baixa.

"Não creio que isso seja problema Dele" – comentou Malfoy antes de voltar a bebericar seu café, causando uma súbita implosão de raiva de Ron.

"Se você pensa que eu não posso te expulsar daqui, está muito enganado, seu mer..."

"Weasley" – disse Malfoy, com um tom de voz calculadamente cansado – "essas ameaças sem sentido já estão começando a me deixar irritado. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tem coragem para me expulsar."

E piscou para ele. Ron ficou alguns instantes paralisado de horror. Quando recuperou seu auto-controle, Malfoy já tinha deixado a xícara em cima da pia e circundado a mesa para sair da cozinha, esbarrando muito levemente em Ron, que continuou parado por longos minutos na cozinha, em tal estado de choque e raiva que demorou um pouco a perceber as implicações de Malfoy se alimentando, dormindo, usando suas xícaras para beber café e fazendo nada o dia todo no seu apartamento, tudo de graça, enquanto ele...

Quando Malfoy gritou do banheiro perguntando onde ele colocara as toalhas, Ron achou que mataria Harry Potter se ele reaparecesse naquele momento.

* * *

Antes das quatro horas da tarde, Draco estava esticado no sofá e olhava para o teto, morto de tédio.

No início, havia sido divertido. Weasley tivera alguns pequenos ataques de fúria com ele enquanto tentava calçar as meias se equilibrando num pé só e corria de um lado para o outro catando coisas dos mais improváveis cantos possíveis e jogando dentro da sua pasta. Por algum milagre que a razão desconhecia, conseguiu ficar pronto a tempo de gritar algumas instruções para Draco, que incluíam não mexer em nada, não explodir a casa, não entrar no quarto dele, e mais algumas que Draco ignorou. Depois que Weasley saiu praguejando pela lareira, ele se sentou no sofá e, pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior, observou a sala. Continuava igualmente suja, desarrumada e provocando espasmos ocasionais de nojo, mas Draco considerou que deveria haver coisas interessantes ali para ele se entreter durante, no mínimo, algumas semanas. Errou feio.

Ele passou a manhã folheando uns livros de transfiguração avançada e alguns outros de feitiços, e leu com certo interesse alguns trechos de um exemplar de Hogwarts, Uma História que ele achara debaixo de no mínimo dez quilos de deveres amassados. Depois do almoço, julgando a vistoria pela sala encerrada, entrou no quarto de Weasley e passou algum tempo lendo os quinze exemplares de As Aventuras de Martin Miggs, O Trouxa Pirado **(1)** que ele encontrara numa caixa debaixo da cama. Não achou nada muito mais interessante do que aquilo no quarto, de forma que, depois de acabar com a lata de biscoitos em cima da geladeira, se esticou no sofá e ali ficou, pensando em como Weasley conseguira surpreendê-lo e se provar uma pessoa ainda mais desinteressante do que ele julgava. Naquele momento crítico de tédio, até mesmo considerou se levantar e arrumar aquele caos manualmente, já que seus feitiços de limpeza eram tão ruins que só piorariam tudo. Para resistir à preguiça que reclamava em altos brados da possibilidade de trabalho braçal, ponderou que seria uma ocupação produtiva, já que ele passaria um longo tempo ali. O pensamento o fez lembrar, com um aperto desconfortável no peito, de Potter. Tentou tirar os pensamentos do desgraçado, mas o ser que crescia dentro dele escolheu aquele preciso momento de fraqueza emocional para se mover e chutar, e, alguns segundos depois, Draco percebeu que estava à beira das lágrimas. Xingou o próprio sentimentalismo e pôs as mãos na barriga, tentando dissuadir a criaturinha do intento de empurrar suas costelas. Depois de algum tempo, os chutes pararam até o movimento cessar por total. Determinado a não pensar em Potter, Draco considerou que o bebê devia ter adormecido. Depois, com um certo choque, percebeu que não sabia se ele podia de fato dormir enquanto estivesse dentro dele.

Pensando melhor, ele não sabia quase nada sobre o bebê. Sequer sabia ao certo quando ele fora concebido, embora supusesse que fora naquela maldita festinha extra-oficial de Natal. Sequer sabia se o bebê era normal ou se – estremeceu com o pensamento – tinha algum tipo de deformação.

Deformação.A palavra parecia pairar no espaço. Dentro dele, a criança se mexeu, como se também compartilhasse daquela insegurança repentina que tomara conta dele. Depois de pensar por algum tempo, ele se levantou rápido e procurou um pergaminho e uma pena no meio daquela bagunça que era a mesa da sala. Sentou-se numa cadeira de encosto rachado e hesitou por alguns segundos antes de escrever. Já era a hora, decidiu rápido. Aliás, ele achava, com uma ponta de culpa, que já passara há um bocado.

E escreveu.

* * *

Ron estava tendo um péssimo dia. Primeiro, a aparição de Malfoy de pijamas na sua cozinha, dizendo que não era corajoso o suficiente para colocá-lo para fora. Mais de doze horas depois, o sangue dele ainda fervia quando se lembrava daquilo. Numa condição normal, teria dado umas porradas naquela doninha loira e jogado ele porta afora, mas de jeito nenhum aquilo podia ser chamado de condição normal. Claro que ele poderia ter simplesmente ignorado Malfoy e seu bebê e jogado ambos porta afora a sangue frio, mas ele não era canalha. Aliás, ele era um otário, isso sim. Denunciá-lo para a Seção de Controle Social do Ministério, que piada imbecil de Malfoy. E ele caíra. Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto de vergonha e jurou que nunca mais ficaria bêbado como na noite anterior. Causava... problemas.

Depois, o desgraçado do chefe. Goldstein parecia ter um especial prazer em atormentá-lo e submetê-lo a tarefas impossíveis mesmo quando estava de bom humor e Ron chegava no horário certo. Naquele dia, porém, ele estava de péssimo humor. Dizia para todos que queriam ouvir que aquela merda de onda de calor súbita na Londres fritava seu cérebro e não o deixava pensar. Para piorar, Ron chegou atrasado. O resultado é que ele passou o dia corrigindo, arrumando e carregando de um lado para o outro quatorze pilhas de relatório que tinham pelo menos dois metros de altura cada uma, que estavam até então esquecidas no arquivo, todas as quais Goldstein decidira que ele deveria organizar ainda naquele dia.

Ron odiava o imbecil.

Acabou de colocar em ordem os últimos arquivos, algumas transcrições de um processo contra o dono de um filhote de dragão galês com documentação irregular, e deitou a cabeça em cima da mesa, exausto. O relógio antigo num canto marcava quase nove horas. Ron já estava sonhando com seu apartamento, seu jantar, banho e cama, mas era então lembrou que Malfoy estava em sua casa. Resmungou. Só aquele pensamento já era capaz de tirar todo o prazer da situação que ele programara.

Quando chegou ao corredor, ainda estava praguejando contra Malfoy. Se apressou quando percebeu que o elevador estava parado justamente naquele andar, e uma mulher acabara de entrar dentro dele, mexendo na sua bolsa.

"Ei, espera!" – pediu ele, já quase correndo.

A mulher dentro do elevador se virou, e Ron encarou Hermione.

Parou de andar bruscamente a poucos metros do elevador. Hermione o encarava com com tanto desprezo que ele se viu pregado no mesmo lugar, querendo dizer alguma coisa, perguntar porque aquilo tudo, ou talvez só implorar uma explicação. Mas não fez nada.

Hermione não disse uma palavra. Apenas ficou ali, parada, com o olhar transtornado cravado no dele.

O barulho das grades do elevador se fechando rompeu bruscamente o silêncio. Ela desviou o olhar do dele e sua figura desapareceu com os estalos do elevador que descia aos níveis inferiores, deixando Ron totalmente sozinho e perdido.

* * *

**(1) **Citado em HP2, página 41.

Ei, pessoas que lêem e não deixam review: eu sei que vocês estão aí! Os stats não mentem: 95 olhadelas e 2 reviews. Chato, isso. Então, se você gostou, não gostou, amou ou quer me apedrejar, aperte o botãozinho e deixe sua opinião. Não dói nada e me deixa feliz pra caramba xP

Feliz Natal \o\


	4. Cuspe e toalhas caídas

**Capítulo 3**

Ron estava furioso. Estressado. Homicida. A mão que segurava a toalha molhada tremia de vontade de pegar o pescoço de Malfoy para quebrá-lo e depois jogar o corpo pela janela. Sua raiva era tão óbvia que Draco achou melhor parar de lamber a colher suja de sorvete, por precaução.

Ron sempre soube que era desorganizado e convivia bem com isso. Mas, com Malfoy vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto que ele, acabou fazendo uma descoberta: ele odiava outras pessoas desorganizadas. Melhor dizendo, ele odiava pessoas que o tratavam como se ele fosse o elfo que arrumava as coisas pela casa.

Durante aquela primeira semana, Malfoy, na condição de desocupado, sequer se preocupara em ajudar ou arrumar qualquer coisa que fosse. Ao contrário, somente aumentava o caos com roupas jogadas, escova de dente molhada na pia, banhos que demoravam uma hora e quinze minutos e, o motivo que provocara a implosão de Ron naquela manhã, toalhas molhadas atiradas pela casa. Ron acabara de pegar uma de cima do sofá e foi para a cozinha para gritar com Malfoy quando estacou na porta e teve seu início de colapso nervoso.

A cozinha estava um caos, com louça acumulada de no mínimo dois dias na pia, mas isso já era comum. O que estressou Ron de verdade foram os potes de doce abertos em cima da mesa e, espetado em cada um deles, uma colher diferente, enquanto Malfoy lambia uma colher suja de um pote recém-aberto de sorvete.

Naquele momento, aconteceu o rompimento. A sensação de raiva e impotência em relação a Malfoy ali foi pelos ares, deixando uma pura irritação para trás. Ele ia ver só, pensou Ron, enquanto largava a toalha no chão e atravessava a cozinha em direção a Malfoy, quem não teria coragem para expulsá-lo agora. Puxou Malfoy pelo braço, fazendo um pote de doce se desequilibrar e se esparramar na mesa.

"QUAL" – berrou ele, agarrando Malfoy pelos dois braços com força – "É A PORRA DO SEU PROBLEMA?"

Draco ficou olhando para ele, espantado e sem conseguir responder, com a cara cheia de salpicos de cuspe. Ron o soltou e deu alguns passos para trás, respirando com força, com a razão retornando a sua cabeça enquanto recuperava a calma.

"Escuta, Malfoy" – começou ele – "eu quero te colocar para fora daqui nesse momento. Odeio você e você demonstra que corresponde isso destruindo minha casa, mas" – continuou ele, ignorando uma tentativa débil de interrupção – "você tem um bebê, está falido, Harry sumiu e eu acho que ele não gostaria que eu te deixasse passando fome. Então, você está ficando aqui, mas eu juro, seu desgraçado, que se você continuar me sacaneando assim, eu ponho essa sua cara de doninha na rua."

Draco arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes para exprimir algum pensamento inteligente, mas sua mente se tornara um grande vazio. Depois de confirmar que sua mensagem havia sido bem entendida, Ron saiu da cozinha, apanhou a pasta e saiu pela lareira.

Draco demorou até recobrar perfeitamente as faculdades mentais. O choque de perceber que Weasley dera um sermão nele só era menor do que a percepção de que ele estava falando mortalmente sério. Havia sido divertido brincar com a paciência de Weasley, mas ele atingira um ponto de fissão crítico. Ele tinha que se segurar ali, nem que fosse por...

Virou-se para a pia, engolindo em seco ao encarar toda a louça acumulada. Pegou a varinha do bolso do robe e murmurou um feitiço de limpeza, mas os pratos apenas levitaram no ar por alguns segundos antes de caírem com estrondo de volta na pia.

E pensar que estivera tão feliz poucos minutos antes, quando era só ele e os doces, pensou ele, dando um suspiro vergonhosamente alto e se esticando para pegar a esponja. Com a moral na sola do pé, arrumou a pia, guardou os potes e catou suas coisas pela casa antes de se arrumar e sair pela lareira.

Ele tinha um encontro marcado.

* * *

Draco demorou cinco minutos para perceber que o medibruxo o estava paquerando. Em condições normais, seriam cinco segundos, já que mal ele entrara e o homem já o analisara da cabeça aos pés, com más intenções brilhando por trás dos óculos, mas Draco ainda estava aturdido pela descoberta de que era o mais novo elfo doméstico de Weasley. Assim que percebera, porém, ele dera algumas respostas atravessadas e se manteve de cara feia durante todos os exames, mas isso aparentemente não desencorajara o determinado Dr. Hall.

"Então, Sr. Malfoy" – começou ele, depois de fazer algumas anotações - "poderia me dizer quem é outro..."

"Não acho que seja necessário."

"Sr. Malfoy, creio que..."

"Acho que você tem que me informar sobre a saúde do meu filho, não sobre o que você crê ou não."

O sorrisinho do Dr.Hall desapareceu rápido como se ele tivesse levado um soco.

"Certo" – disse ele, desconcertado, mexendo nos papéis – "vamos aos resultados."

Inconscientemente, Draco se endireitou na cadeira.

"Eu diria cerca de cinco meses, mas o seu caso é difícil de precisar."

Dr.Hall levantou os olhos dos papéis com um sorrisinho no rosto, e Draco soube que havia um problema.

"Difícil?"

"Veja, Sr. Malfoy" – começou o homem, com cautela, se inclinando sobre a mesa – "eu não posso ter certeza de nada por enquanto. Se for um alarme falso, seria inútil avisar antes. Ao contrário, poderia ter efeitos negativos, visto a sua condição."

"Não estou entendendo."

"A magia de uma criança" – começou o medibruxo após uma leve hesitação – " começa a se manifestar, se existir, em algum momento do quarto mês. No seu caso..."

Num breve instante de histeria mental durante outra pausa, Draco quase conseguiu ver a palavra _aborto _escrita sobre a cabeça dele.

"... ela está desregulada." – e, antes que Draco falasse algo, acrescentou – "Níveis muito altos."

A palavra desapareceu no ar em uma piscadela e Draco voltou a encarar o medibruxo. O bebê tinha magia, então. Tentou se tranqüilizar, mas o sorrisinho do médico voltara.

"O que está acontec..."

Um apito agudo cortou a pergunta ao meio. Sobressaltado, Draco olhou para trás a tempo de descobrir que vinha de um relógio de acabara de bater três horas. Quando voltou a posição normal, o sorrisinho do Dr. Hall aumentara ainda mais.

"Vejo que nosso tempo acabou."

"O senhor ainda não..."

"Eu sei, mas só será possível confirmar minha hipótese com um exame mais detalhado." – explicou ele, com algo de predatório do sorriso, enquanto puxava uma folha de pergaminho – "Estou ocupado, mas poderíamos marcar um horário para daqui a duas semanas, se for conveniente."

Draco mal podia acreditar no seu azar.

* * *

Draco não queria ver Weasley sem roupa. Até aquele dia, ele nunca imaginara Weasley como veio ao mundo. Não, mentira. Ele queria ver e imaginara. Nas últimas semanas, aliás, refletiu ele, sentado no sofá, a coisa mais próxima de uma vida sexual que ele tivera fora justamente imaginar Weasley sem roupa.

Ao contrário do que ele próprio esperava, Draco acabou permanecendo ali, mesmo tendo que arrumar o apartamento, mesmo com o tédio e mesmo sem ter outra companhia a não ser Weasley, que se mantinha retraído e alerta para qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, como se ele fosse provocar uma explosão ou iniciar um duelo a qualquer momento. Porém, a medida que os dias foram virando semanas, ele começou a relaxar em alguns aspectos. Entre eles, parar de carregar a varinha com ele pela casa e, o mais causou efeitos em Draco, começou a andar sem roupa.

Na verdade, não era exatamente sem roupa, mas, na primeira vez que viu, Draco ficou chocado (ou pensou que ficou), porque era menos do que estava acostumado a ver. Ele sempre o vira vestido com o uniforme de Hogwarts, ou então com roupas comuns que cobriam o corpo todo, mas nunca tivera a visão dele sem camisa. Quando ele já se recuperava desse choque, Weasley apareceu para tomar café na manhã seguinte com camisa, mas, em compensação, estava só de cueca, e a vista das suas coxas quase deu a Draco uma síncope cardíaca. Com o passar dos dias, ele foi se acostumando a isso. Até demais.

Não demorou muito e o hábito virou apreciação. Draco começou a ficar mais tempo do que o necessário observando os músculos dele enquanto tomava café e refletindo porque o quadribol também não dera a ele próprio resultados tão bons nesse aspecto, ou então espiava as coxas dele por cima da revista que fingia ler esparramado no sofá enquanto Weasley andava de um lado para outro na sala, procurando algum pergaminho importante e reclamando do calor. Ao mesmo tempo em que essas observações viravam um costume tão entranhado nele quanto as duas xícaras de café que tomava toda manhã, ele procurava se justificar. Ele não estava interessado em Weasley. O que acontecia é que ele não transava havia quase seis meses, e, como Weasley era o único ser humano interessante, fisicamente falando, que passava perto dele, era natural que ele ficasse observando e pensando como seria se ele não estivesse com roupa nenhuma. Era humano. E, além disso, ele nunca ficara excitado com aqueles exercícios mentais. Não muito, pelo menos.

Então, o acontecimento fatídico. Naquela manhã, ele entrara sem bater no quarto de Weasley para perguntar onde estava sua toalha. Draco costumava bater – não queria um motivo idiota para ser expulso, se Weasley estivesse de mal-humor -, mas naquela manhã, ele não bateu porque estava irritado com o seu cabelo sujo, e quando ele ficava irritado, ele se sentia muito tentado a fazer coisas igualmente irritantes para os outros. Então, Draco entrou e porta rangeu alto quando foi aberta, fazendo Weasley, que estava no meio do quarto, se assustar e deixar a toalha que segurava ao redor da sua cintura – a única coisa que vestia – escorregar dos seus dedos e cair no chão.

E Draco viu tudo. Seu cérebro virou uma massa cinzenta inútil enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam cada detalhe da pele e os desenhos que as sardas formavam, antes de se concentrarem numa veloz gota d'água que caíra do cabelo molhado para o ombro, e daí deslizar pela barriga até...

Depois de alguns santos segundos de paralisia, Weasley recuperou os movimentos e pegou a toalha do chão, enquanto berrava para Draco sair dali. Ele obedeceu e sentiu uma lufada de ar quando Weasley fechou a porta com força às suas costas. Desde então, ele estava sentado no sofá, e seu estado pensativo só sofreu um abalo quando Weasley passou por ele, corado e pisando forte, e sumiu pela lareira.

Não era só resultado da abstinência forçada. Depois daquela visão, ele ficara excitado demais para se convencer com aquela hipótese. Além disso, se ele não estivesse interessado em Weasley, ele não teria tido uma vontade quase incontrolável de partir para cima dele e derrubá-lo em cima da cama. E não era para brigar.

Suspirou e deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Mais um problema para ele. Além de falido, sem-teto e quase pai de um bebê cujo outro pai estava desaparecido, ainda teria que lidar com sua nova e efervescente tesão por Weasley.

Maravilha.

Endireitou-se no sofá e tentou combater aquela sensação horrível de impotência. Ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito da falência nem do sumiço de Potter. Era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito do bebê. Já Weasley... bem, ele podia fazer algo a respeito. Ele era bonito, e achava que suas capacidades de sedução ainda continuavam muito boas, obrigado. Certo, ele tinha aquele pequeno problema do bebê, mas não era nada que alguma criatividade não solucionasse. Sentiu sua auto-estima subir e se levantou do sofá, pensando se aqueles biscoitos de chocolate do armário da cozinha já haviam acabado.

Ele só precisava de uma chance, pensou.

Só uma chance.

* * *

Obrigado, pessoas que ouviram os apelos de uma chorona por reviews xP E continuem fazendo uma ficwriter psicótica feliz!


	5. Bem vindo a selva

**Capítulo 4**

Ron largou a pena na mesa e empurrou o pergaminho para longe. Eram apenas seis horas da tarde, mas ele não conseguia mais trabalhar. Embora a maioria dos funcionários do Ministério fosse embora nesse horário, ele normalmente ficava por mais uma, talvez duas horas, fazendo o trabalho atrasado. Mas, naquele dia, ele não conseguia mais pensar. Tinha que ir embora.

Um dos motivos era o cansaço. Em breve, aquela rotina pesada de trabalho e estudo faria um ano, e Ron há tempos implorava pelas férias. O sono estava acumulado de tal maneira que não havia nada que ele não desejasse mais do que deitar na cama e dormir por uma semana.

O outro motivo era Malfoy. Não que ele quisesse ir para o apartamento e encontrar com ele. O problema era que Malfoy e seu comportamento não o deixaram se concentrar direito por todo o dia e, agora que a hora de voltar se aproximava, seu foco no trabalho era quase zero. Ele estava nervoso.

No início, tudo estava bem... ou menos pior, se tratando de Malfoy. Apesar de ter se recusado a continuar arrumando a cozinha ("Minhas mãos estão destruídas!"), ele mantinha seu quarto em ordem e a sala em razoável estado, e Ron tinha a impressão que a pilha de tranqueiras em cima da mesa diminuía a cada dia, o que era um avanço.

Então, aconteceu aquela coisa no quarto. Ron ruborizava só de lembrar, mas o pior era lembrar da expressão de Malfoy. Se ele somente tivesse ficado parado, olhando para ele, já seria ruim o suficiente, mas não. Ele ficara com uma expressão tão estranha que Ron sequer conseguira achar a palavra certa para descrever, mas que lembrava bastante um animal selvagem salivando diante do seu mais novo alimento. Depois de gritar com ele para sair do quarto e ir o mais rápido que pôde para o trabalho, ele ficou o dia todo aterrorizado, pensando que Malfoy o atacaria assim que ele chegasse – porque era isso que a expressão dele no quarto indicava que ele faria.

Mas ele não fez nada. E isso deixou Ron nervoso. Se Malfoy fizesse alguma coisa, ele poderia gritar, afastá-lo e as coisas acabariam ali, mas ele fez pior. Ele estava observando, rodeando, esperando.

Em resumo, Malfoy estava flertando com ele. Ele sentiu vontade de rir quando pensou daquela forma, mas era verdade. Não sabia direito qual era a técnica dele, mas parecia ter sido moldada para acabar com seus nervos de forma perfeita durante a última semana.

E o pior era que estava funcionando.

Não que ele correspondesse à aquele interesse doentio de Malfoy. Não. Se ele ultimamente reparava mais do que devia como a curvatura das costas dele era quase delicada demais para ser masculina, ou como as pernas dele eram bem formadas, era tudo culpa de Malfoy e de seu jogo estúpido. Mas ele não cederia. Ele era hétero, muito hétero, e não era a doninha que o faria mudar de orientação sexual. Por mais que tivesse um belo traseiro.

Levantou da cadeira, pegou suas coisas e foi em direção ao elevador, já preparando as defesas mentais que certamente teria que ativar assim que chegasse no apartamento, para se defender de Malfoy. Mas, a partir do momento em que pisou no apartamento, ele soube que a noite não ia ser bem do jeito que imaginava.

Para começar, ele não esperava ver Malfoy chorando aos prantos no sofá.

* * *

Draco estava em choque absoluto. Desde o momento em que ouvira a sentença fatal do medibruxo, ele só conseguia ouvir pedaços de informação e ter visão o suficiente para voltar para o apartamento e sentar no sofá, olhando para a parede, tentando assimilar aquela notícia. Ele se segurou o máximo tempo que conseguiu, mas, perto das seis horas, a consciência o atingiu e seu auto-controle arrebentou. Então, pela primeira vez em anos, ele chorou descontroladamente. Aos prantos, soluçando, ele amaldiçoou Potter, seus hormônios, sua má sorte e sua sensibilidade, nessa ordem.

Estava começando a se recuperar quando Weasley chegou. Rapidamente, tentou limpar os vestígios do choro e se recompor, mas sabia que o surto devia estar evidente em seu rosto. Sem sequer dar um passo, Weasley olhou para ele e seu queixo caiu de forma tão cômica que Draco teria rido, se não estivesse tão ferrado.

"Malfoy" – começou ele, espantado – "o que foi que aconteceu?"

Draco não respondeu; ainda estava soluçando demais para dar uma resposta coerente.

"Malfoy" – tentou Weasley de novo, aproximando-se dele – "o que aconteceu? Você está machucado ou..."

"São gêmeos."

Weasley parou no meio do caminho até o sofá.

"Como?"

Draco respirou fundo antes de repetir.

"São gêmeos."

No mínimo, lembrou ele. Gêmeos eram mais prováveis, dissera o Dr. Hall, mas a energia mágica em formação dentro dele era forte o suficiente para ser de três bebês, talvez até quatro, mas Draco ainda não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo. Olhou para Weasley, que parecia indeciso.

"Bem" – começou ele, depois de hesitar – "eu deveria dar os..."

"Se você me der os parabéns, eu vou te matar aqui e agora."

Weasley arregalou os olhos.

"Mas, Malfoy, são seus..."

"Weasley, eu acho que você ainda não entendeu" – começou Draco, a voz elevando-se a cada palavra, incapaz de conter a raiva – "Eu nunca quis essas crianças e ainda não quero. Se eu tivesse sabido antes, eu teria me livrado delas. Nunca quis uma linda família com Potter. Um filho já era ruim demais, mas dois são uma merda completa. Eu odeio essa situação. Entendeu, agora?"

Weasley estava claramente chocado, mas assentiu. Draco, que se levantara sem perceber no meio do discurso, sentou de novo e agarrou uma das almofadas, como se apertá-la com força pudesse aplacar parte da sua revolta.

"Eu lamento" – disse Weasley, parecendo genuíno.

"Certo" – resmungou Draco – "Há menos de dois minutos você estava prestes a me dar os parabéns."

Weasley não respondeu. Depois de alguns minutos, completou a distância até o sofá e sentou-se do lado de Draco. Esperou mais algum tempo e, hesitante como se temesse que Draco fosse explodir com o toque, ele ergueu a mão e deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele, finalizando com um desajeitado aperto. A forma Weasley de consolar, pensou Draco.

"Eu lamento. Verdade" – disse depois de retirar a mão depressa – "Isso também é ruim para mim. Digo... se Harry não voltar até os bebês nascerem, eu vou ter o dobro de trabalho."

Draco teve uma súbita visão de Weasley ninando dois bebês que choravam histericamente, e teria rido, se não tivesse ficado com pena das crianças.

* * *

A partir daquela noite, a visão de Ron em relação à Malfoy se modificou. Não que ele deixasse de considerá-lo uma pessoa babaca, esnobe e irritante, mas, agora, Malfoy parecia mais um ser humano do que uma espécie de divindade superior. Assim, a relação deles melhorou progressivamente – na medida do que era possível, claro. Os choques de personalidades eram inevitáveis, assim como as discussões sobre a arrumação que Malfoy fazia. Sem esquecer o flerte. Mal haviam se passado dois dias desde a notícia dos gêmeos até Malfoy recomeçar aquilo, roçando nele mais do que do necessário quando se encontravam no corredor e dando respostas cheias de malícia que faziam Ron corar. Sem contar os olhares, que eram algo à parte. Mesmo que Malfoy estivesse na cozinha e ele no seu quarto, de porta fechada, sentia que ele o observava. Aquele jogo ia se tornando um pouco mais desesperador a cada dia que passava, porque Ron sentia que estava perdendo. Mais de uma vez ele sentira que estava criando situações para que Malfoy o provocasse, num caso muito irritante de auto-sabotagem por parte de seus hormônios, que pelo visto não haviam ainda deixado a adolescência. E também havia sonhos que faziam Ron acordar às duas da manhã, com a respiração acelerada e excitado demais para o seu próprio bem, que faziam a sua segurança hétera afundar um pouco mais na lama. Todos esses pequenos fatos somados faziam estavam fazendo Ron crer que, de forma patética e fraca, ele estava quase indo para a cama com Malfoy. E ele ainda não completara um mês no apartamento.

Foi pensando nessas coisas e se sentindo culpado com o pensamento que estava traindo Harry, foi que Ron decidiu resistir. Não importava quantas técnicas de sedução usasse ou quão malicioso fosse, Malfoy não conseguiria nada. Assim, ele montou sua estratégia de resistência: sairia cedo para o Ministério e voltaria tarde. Nas horas que era obrigado a ficar no apartamento, se trancaria no quarto e se comunicaria com Malfoy por monossílabos. Poderia dar certo, mas, decidiu ele, só começaria no dia seguinte. Naquele dia de treinamento, o instrutor pegara alguma doença esdrúxula e, assim, Ron se viu liberado de qualquer trabalho, função ou ocupação às quatro horas de uma gloriosa tarde. Era algo muito bom para ser desperdiçado, pensou ele, animado, enquanto esperava sozinho pelo elevador e sonhava com a sua cama e seus travesseiros fofos.

O elevador chegou no andar fazendo os seus ruídos habituais. A princípio, Ron achou que ele estava vazio, mas então viu, com um solavanco no coração, Hermione encostada na esquina entre os fundos e a parede esquerda do elevador. Ela lançou seu olhar raivoso habitual quando o viu, mas, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, Ron entrou lá dentro e apertou o botão que fechava as grades.

Os aviãozinhos de memorandos interdepartamentais flutuavam sobre suas cabeças, concentradas ao redor da luz no teto, enquanto Hermione o ignorava e se deslocava para o mais longe possível dele. Ron começou a se sentir muito, muito irritado.

"Qual é o seu problema?" – perguntou ele.

Silêncio. Ron avançou e segurou um braço dela, tirando um grasnido de dor e um olhar furioso.

"Me solta!"

"Não até você me contar o que eu fiz para vo..."

"Como você ousa" – disse ela em voz letal, se esforçando para se soltar; Ron jamais a vira tão irritada – "me perguntar isso, seu mentiroso! Você sabe muito bem o que fez!"

"Não, eu não sei!"

"Mentiroso" – acusou ela de novo, ainda tentando se soltar.

"Hermione, por favor, eu só quero saber o que fiz!"

O elevador chegou ao saguão e as grades se recolheram. Alguns curiosos olharam para dentro enquanto Hermione conseguia se soltar e saia quase correndo em direção as lareiras. Ron a seguiu, mas, antes que conseguisse impedir, ela já tinha sumido. Ficou olhando em direção ao nada, com o coração acelerado, todo o bom humor de minutos antes evaporado.

Ele ainda estava pensando nela quando chegou no apartamento. Olhou para todos os lados e não viu nem ouviu nada. Malfoy não estava ali. Devia ter ido no medibruxo sobre o qual falara. Não que Ron se importasse naquele momento. Ele tirou a capa e a atirou no sofá, andando de um lado para outro, sentindo uma mistura de irritação, desespero e carência que já provara ser fatal em ocasiões anteriores. Foi até o armário da cozinha para procurar alguma coisa para beber, qualquer coisa para melhorar aquela angústia, e encontrou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo escondida atrás de uma pilha de geléias empilhadas. Sem parar para pensar, encheu um copo e tomou de um gole só. Ao sentir a conhecida ardência na garganta, pensou que tinha que parar de beber. Sempre causava problemas. Aquela seria a última vez, prometeu a si mesmo, enquanto despencava no sofá. E, além disso, ele só tomaria um pouco. Logo iria para a cama.

Estava esparramado no sofá e brincava com a garrafa vazia entre os dedos, uma hora depois, quando Malfoy chegou.

* * *

Draco estava satisfeito. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera aquele Dr. Hall, não saíra da consulta nervoso ou chocado. Ao contrário. Segundo o medibruxo, os contornos da magia que se desenvolvia dentro dele já estavam delimitados o suficiente para confirmar que eram mesmo duas crianças. Para Draco, que já sonhara com cinco bebês chorando enquanto ele tentava desesperado acalmá-los, foi tranqüilizador. Ele não soubera dizer com exatidão qual fora a data da concepção, mas fixara a data nos quinze dias finais de dezembro, o que confirmava, se é que ainda havia alguma dúvida, que os filhos eram mesmo de Potter. Draco mal podia esperar que ele voltasse para esfregar aquilo na cara dele e exigir uma pensão muito alta – claro, porque ele não conseguia pensar em voltar a viver com o crápula. Estava com raiva demais.

Foi num estado excelente de humor que ele chegou no apartamento e deu de cara com Weasley esparramado no sofá. Depois de se recuperar do susto de vê-lo ali tão cedo, pensou por um segundo que ele estava dormindo, mas quando viu a garrafa rodando entre as mãos dele, percebeu que ele obviamente ele não estava.

"Ah" – disse Weasley, jogando a garrafa para um canto do sofá e se erguendo nos cotovelos para olhar o recém-chegado – "Olá, Malfoy."

Ele tem problemas sérios com bebida, pensou Draco, com uma exaltação estranha surgindo dentro dele. Ele estava há exato um mês no apartamento e já era a segunda vez que Weasley ficava bêbado de cair. Depois de espanar as cinzas das vestes, tirou a capa e colocou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cadeira da mesa, enquanto Weasley tentava se sentar, não sem dificuldade.

Foi quando Draco entendeu seu estado de exaltação. Aquilo era uma chance. Aliás, não: era A Chance, com iniciais maiúsculas, para dar o bote e levar Weasley para a cama. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele acreditou na existência de Deus.

"Por que você está rindo como um babaca?"

Draco parou de rir, coisa que nem percebera que estava fazendo.

"Eu não estou rindo."

"Eu vi que você estava."

"Porque você está bêbado, imbecil. Agora" – começou ele, casual, sentando-se no sofá – "porque você tomou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo inteira em menos de duas horas?"

"Como você sabe que foram menos de duas horas?"

Draco revirou os olhos. Estava confirmado: o álcool matava neurônios. No caso de Weasley, devia ser metade do cérebro. No mínimo.

"Porque" – disse ele, invocando toda a calma que tinha – "eu saí há duas horas, e você ainda não estava em casa. Logo, você só poderia ter começado a beber depois."

"Ah" – fez Weasley, apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira do sofá.

Silêncio.

"Então, por que?"

"O quê?"

"Por que você ficou bêbado!" – chiou Draco. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele esperava.

"Ah, isso."

"Então..."

"Eu encontrei Hermione." – disse Weasley, com a voz meio embargada.

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Ela gritou comigo e me chamou de mentiroso" – respondeu ele – 'Olha, eu não estou entendendo nada."

"Do que?"

"Porque ela não fala comigo e, quando encontra, me olha com toda aquela raiva."

Estranho, pensou Draco, intrigado. Granger também fechava a cara e se recusava a falar com ele quando o encontrava. Depois pensaria naquilo, resolveu, e descartou a questão.

"Bem, você deve estar irritado."

"Estou."

"E estressado."

"Muito mesmo."

"Eu poderia fazer você relaxar, sabe."

Outro silêncio.

"Malfoy" – disse Weasley, parecendo de repente mais sóbrio – "eu não posso transar com você."

"Mas quer, não?"

"Quero" – confessou Weasley, arregalando os olhos e empalidecendo ao perceber o que dissera, mas já era tarde.

"Então!" – exclamou Draco, vitorioso, se aproximando uns vinte centímetros de Weasley, que recuou na mesma medida.

"Não, não. Não posso."

Draco respirou fundo, tentando ser paciente. Estava mais perto agora do que em qualquer momento das semanas anteriores, lembrou.

"Weasley, essa negação só vai ferrar você. Se eu quero e você quer, porque não..."

"Harry." – balbuciou Weasley.

Incrível como até desaparecido o desgraçado atrapalhava a sua vida.

"O que tem Potter?"

"Deus, Malfoy. Ele é seu... namorado, ou coisa assim. Você não pode fazer isso com ele, e nem eu."

"Potter e eu brigamos uma semana antes do Natal, Weasley. A única vez que ele falou comigo depois disso foi para me dar dois filhos de presente. Eu considero que não tenho mais nada com ele."

"E os bebês, caramba!" – guinchou Weasley, recuando mais diante do novo avanço de Draco e batendo a parte inferior das costas no encosto para braço, sem ter mais para onde ir – "Eu não posso fazer nada com você assim!"

Com agilidade impressionante para o seu estado, Draco aproveitou uma deixa e foi para cima de Weasley, se acomodando em cima dos quadris dele.

"Malfoy!"

"Se te fizer sentir melhor, Weasley, imagine que os bebês são seus."

"Eu nunca..."

Draco o beijou. Weasley ficou de olhos arregalados, o encarando enquanto tentava se desvencilhar. Alguns minutos, muitos puxões de cabelo e arranhões depois, ele cedeu e o beijou de volta, puxando-o mais para perto, fazendo Draco sentir o gosto de álcool e uma sensação inquietante de _déjà vu._

Quando precisaram parar para recuperar o fôlego, Weasley o segurou pelos braços e o afastou, respirando em intervalos irregulares enquanto o encarava, parecendo em um doloroso conflito interior.

"Que se dane" – decidiu ele por fim, puxando-o para perto novamente.

* * *

Viram, eu não sou tão má assim. Deixei dois meninos hormonais felizes... pelo menos até o próximo capítulo xP

Continuem deixando reviews para fazer uma ficwriter feliz :D


	6. Mal entendido, mal compreendido

**Capítulo 5**

_Tinha alguma coisa errada. Muito errada. Ron estava bêbado demais e excitado demais para lembrar com exatidão do que era, mas tinha. Parecia que tinha algo a ver com Hermione. E Harry. Sim, com certeza, era algo relacionado com Harry._

"_Malfoy?" – chamou ele, indeciso, se arrependendo no mesmo segundo que abriu a boca, porque, para responder, Malfoy teria que parar de fazer a coisa maravilhosa que estava fazendo lá embaixo._

_Cinco segundos depois, Malfoy apareceu no campo de visão dele, sem fôlego como Ron jamais o vira._

"_O quê?"_

"_Nós não estamos fazendo algo errado?"_

"_Não" – respondeu Malfoy, irritado por ter sido interrompido por tal pergunta – "Já discutimos isso."_

"_Mas e Harry?"_

"_Potter pode ir para o inferno."_

"_Mas ele é o seu..."_

"_Não, ele não é nada meu."_

"_Mas eu acho que..."_

"_Você não acha nada." – disse Malfoy, imperativo e impaciente, enquanto tirava o suéter, revelando sua pele muito branca e seu corpo magro – "Cala a boca agora."_

_Ron tentou discutir, mas, quando Malfoy voltou a fazer aquela coisa lá em baixo, qualquer pensamento racional se extinguiu da sua mente, e, em pouco tempo, ele já esquecera o que ia falar sobre Harry._

_Aliás, quem era Harry mesmo?_

* * *

Estava chovendo. Ron continuou de olhos fechados, deitado de bruços, ouvindo o barulho das gotas d'água batendo contra a janela. Já era tempo, pensou, enquanto se esticava na cama, estava um calor tão estranho em Londres que...

Sua mão se chocou com uma perna. Havia outra pessoa na cama.

Ron gritou, ao mesmo tempo que dava uma mistura de cambalhota e salto para sair da cama. Sentado do outro lado, com uma xícara na mão, um Malfoy de pijamas segurava o riso de forma mais ofensiva do que seria se estivesse gargalhando.

Foi quando Ron percebeu que estava sem roupa nenhuma. Puxou o lençol da cama e se enrolou todo com ele, como uma capa, ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças da noite anterior voltavam de uma vez só. E o sonho. Ele o avisara que tinha feito merda, para tentar prepará-lo antes que acordasse. Não que tivesse ajudado muito.

"O que eu fiz?" – gemeu ele, em voz baixa, ainda se enrolando com o lençol.

"Não fique deprimido, Weasley" – comentou Malfoy, depois de soprar o café – "Você foi ótimo, se me permite uma opinião."

"Cala a boca!"

Malfoy ficou em um silêncio divertido enquanto o observava andar de um lado para o outro, tropeçando no lençol, xingando a si mesmo e batendo ocasionalmente na própria cabeça. Finalmente, Ron sentou na cama, tomando cuidado para ficar o mais longe possível de Malfoy.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou, se sentindo a pior criatura da face do planeta.

"Bem" – ponderou Malfoy, brincando com xícara vazia entre os dedos magros – "Primeiro, nós nos agarramos no sofá, depois viemos para o seu quarto, transamos, acordamos todos os vizinhos, inclusive o seu de cima te xingou de..."

"Sem detalhes."

"Certo. Então, transamos e depois você apagou e dormiu por quinze horas consecutivas. E só."

"Quinze horas! Então eu devo estar muito atrasa..."

"Relaxa, Weasley. São dez horas, mas hoje é sábado."

Malfoy deixou a xícara em cima de uma pequena cômoda do lado da cama e o ficou observando, relaxado e apoiado nos travesseiros. Ron não ficou tranqüilo. Malfoy ainda parecia uma cobra preparando a armadilha para uma presa.

"Eu não sei como eu fiz isso" – disse ele, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – "Digo, eu sou hétero."

"Claro" – respondeu Malfoy em tom duvidoso – "E eu me chamo Neville Longbottom, prazer.'

"Malfoy, eu estou falando sério!"

"Eu também estou." – replicou Malfoy, calmamente.

Ron apoiou os braços na cama e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, frustrado. De uma vez só, ele mudara de orientação sexual e fora para a cama com uma das pessoas mais irritantes que ele conhecia. E ainda traíra Harry. Ele ouviu a cama ranger e levantou a cabeça bem a tempo de ver Malfoy, com uma agilidade impressionante, acabar com a distância que os separava e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, se acomodar nos seus quadris.

"Malfoy!" – gemeu ele, irritado; era a segunda vez que caía no mesmo truque.

Malfoy piscou para ele, enquanto resistia às tentativas de Ron de tirá-lo de cima, que fizeram com que o lençol que estava enrolado caísse de seus ombros.

"Eu fui apanhador, Weasley." – comentou ele, casualmente.

"E o que tem isso?"

"Tem que eu treinei muitas horas para não ser derrubado de uma vassoura por um balaço, e não vai ser você agora que vai me tirar daqui."

Com um grunhido aborrecido, Ron desistiu.

"Por que você não me deixa em paz?"

"Weasley, escuta." – começou Malfoy, ignorando a pergunta – "Eu quero transar com você, e você devia se sentir muito grato por isso. Se eu quero e você também quer, não faz sentido essa resistência."

"Eu não quero! Digo, eu quero" – corrigiu-se, sob o olhar exasperado de Malfoy – "mas você é o... alguma coisa de Harry, namorado, ou que seja! E os bebês são dele, então você não acha que..."

"Não, eu não acho" – disse Malfoy, com um tom frio inegável na voz – "Pelos acontecimentos, seu amigo Potter não se importa comigo, e nem eu com ele. Os bebês serão algo a resolver quando ele voltar. Enquanto isso, não há motivos para a minha vida sexual permanecer nula."

"Mas... Harry... digo, não tem como fazer nada com você assim."

"Claro que é possível. Nós fizemos ontem."

"Como?"

"Pensei que não queria os detalhes."

Ron corou, tanto pelas lembranças tanto pelos arrepios causados pelas mãos de Malfoy, que agora deslizavam pelo seu peito e barriga.

"Mas" – continuou ele, tentando se concentrar – "o Harry vai me odiar para sempre se nós fizermos isso. Tenho certeza que ele gosta de você."

Era impressão dele ou as mãos de Malfoy hesitaram um segundo antes de continuar o caminho pela sua barriga?

"Não creio que goste" – prosseguiu ele, imperturbável – "mas, de qualquer forma, ele jamais saberá disso. Ninguém vai saber, na verdade. Eu estou apenas morando com você por falta de opção. Certo?"

Ron assentiu, percebendo que seus argumentos haviam acabado. Malfoy sorriu de forma sinistra e tirou o lençol que envolvia seus quadris, antes de pôr as mãos no seu peito e empurrá-lo para deitá-lo na cama. Ainda sentado sob seus quadris, tirou a parte de cima do pijama, fazendo Ron se lembrar do Malfoy do sonho, embora aquele não tivesse barriga, e pensar com certo mal-estar em Hermione, Harry e naquela coisa estranha que era sua história com Malfoy.

"Agora" – disse Malfoy em voz muito baixa, correndo o dedo indicador pela barriga dele; Ron estaria se sentindo muito vulnerável se não estivesse tão excitado – "se você quiser, eu posso mostrar para você como é que nós conseguimos transar ontem à noite."

Quando eles se encararam, Ron percebeu que simplesmente não conseguiria dizer não.

* * *

Se houve algum momento naquele ano que Ron foi feliz de verdade, sem quase nenhum estresse ou irritação além dos usuais, foi em parte do mês de junho. Claro, ele tinha problemas. Um monte deles, aliás. Mas como a felicidade nunca era perfeita, ele estava contente.

Malfoy acabara tendo razão. Desde que o ex-adversário de escola fora promovido de hóspede a amante, a qualidade do sono e o humor de Ron melhoraram absurdamente, e ele até fazia com mais paciência as tarefas que Goldstein mandava executar. Mas, claro, havia problemas. O maior deles era dormir com Malfoy. Não que Ron não gostasse de transar com ele, ao contrário. O problema era que eles mal tinham acabado e Ron mal estava recuperado e Malfoy já virara para o outro lado e dormia. Não que Ron gostasse de grudar nas pessoas depois do sexo – esse, aliás, sempre fora um foco de tensão com Hermione -, mas, às vezes, ele só queria continuar junto por um tempo, beijando e abraçando. Malfoy era totalmente incapaz de compreender isso. Na primeira vez que Ron tentou se aninhar, ele dera uma cotovelada dolorosa na barriga dele e mandara se afastar. Então, Ron nunca mais tentara, mas sempre se sentia chateado e, de uma forma irritante, usado.

Mas isso não o incomodava. Não muito. Era só sexo, não era? E já estava complicado demais para ganhar novos problemas, então Ron segurava sua vontade de abraçar Malfoy quando não havia nenhum contexto sexual, e, quando havia, mantinha sua boca ocupada, beijando ou mordendo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, para evitar falar algumas coisas embaraçosas que passavam por sua cabeça. E, depois, deitado no escuro enquanto Malfoy dormia, pensava, culpado, em Harry, quase entendendo como ele caíra pela doninha, e às vezes também pensava com mal-estar em Hermione.

Mas ele era fraco demais para acabar com aquilo e, honestamente, não tinha vontade. Então, a vida continuou enquanto o mês de junho passava e a barriga de Malfoy inchava cada vez mais à medida que o sétimo mês se aproximava. Embora o nascimento dos bebês fosse previsto apenas para agosto ou talvez até setembro, as reclamações de Malfoy sobre dores nas costas e pés inchados, entremeadas por xingamentos a Harry, faziam crer que ele morreria de sofrimento antes disso.

Entre o Ministério, o treinamento de aurores e Malfoy, Ron não tinha muito tempo para refletir sobre uma estranha angústia que o estava corroendo. Não tinha nada a ver com Malfoy - ou melhor, tinha. Mas era diferente. Era uma sensação onipotente que havia algo errado, muito errado, e que tinha algo a ver com ele e Malfoy. Era a sensação que tinha algo errado na forma como Malfoy acabara na casa dele, como eles haviam se aproximado e acabado na mesma cama. Essa sensação chegou ao seu auge no fim de junho, quando ele estava empurrando móveis no quarto que fora de Malfoy e que agora seria dos bebês.

Depois de quase sete meses desaparecido, tornara-se óbvio que Harry não voltaria tão cedo – se é que voltaria. Sendo assim, Malfoy fora às compras e voltara ao apartamento com berço, móveis, roupinhas e outras coisas, que teriam feito a conta financeira de Ron entrar em total desespero, se Malfoy não tivesse sido surpreendentemente sensato, apesar da expressão aborrecida dele indicar que os berços simples de madeira que comprara não eram nem de longe indicados para o sangue nobre dos bebês Malfoy.

Por causa das suas inúmeras dores, ele encarregara Ron de empurrar e guardar coisas, enquanto ele mesmo se limitava a ficar sentado na poltrona dando ordens. Ron devia estar irritado por estar sendo feito de elfo doméstico, e até mesmo devia começar uma discussão com Malfoy, só para manter a normalidade, mas ele só conseguia pensar naquela sensação, e como ela parecia ainda mais estranha agora, com ele empurrando móveis e arrumando o quarto dos bebês de Malfoy como se também fossem dele próprio.

Quando não agüentou mais guardar aquilo para si mesmo, se virou para falar com Malfoy, mas ele escolhera aquele preciso momento para sumir. Ron ouviu a porta do seu quarto rangendo enquanto abria, quase ao mesmo tempo em que um barulho de alguém tropeçando na sala chegava até ele, junto com uma voz conhecida.

"Ron, idiota, porque você colocou essa mesinha no meio da sala?"

Ron sorriu para si mesmo e foi até a sala para ajudar Ginny a se levantar.

"Andei arrumando os móveis" – respondeu ele, pensando no gosto estético nada prático de Draco.

_Malfoy_, corrigiu-se mentalmente, enquanto Ginny fazia uma careta enquanto limpava as cinzas das vestes e lhe passava uma cesta pesada, antes de se abaixar para acariciar o joelho machucado.

"E limpou também, não é? Isso foi bom. Francamente, seu apartamento estava nojento na última vez que eu vim aqui."

Ron deu um rápido sorriso para ela e deu uma olhada na cesta cheia de comida. Desde que morava sozinho, sem Hermione, sua mãe parecia incapaz de acreditar que ele pudesse ir às compras sozinho.

"Eu sei que papai é quem costuma entregar isso, mas ele não tem te visto no Ministério e eu estava na Toca... enfim. Mamãe pediu para você ir lá de vez em quando, ela quase nunca te vê."

"Certo. Escuta, Ginny, você teve alguma notícia do..."

"Weasley."

Draco estava em pé perto do corredor, olhando para Ginny com educada aversão. Ela pareceu pasma ao vê-lo e olhou para Ron e depois para ele novamente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não estava tendo uma visão. Então, quando seus olhos se focaram na barriga de Malfoy, ela arregalou os olhos, mais confusa do que antes.

"Malfoy" – cumprimentou ela de volta, atordoada.

"Vou deixar vocês a sós."– disse Draco, polido, e saiu, retornando ao corredor.

"Ron" – começou Ginny, após um longo silêncio – "você está morando com Malfoy?"

"Na verdade, é ele que está..."

"E Malfoy vai ter um bebê, não vai?"

E, num átimo, Ron entendeu, horrorizado, o que ela estava pensando.

"Ginny, não é nada disso!"

"Como não?" – perguntou ela, desafiante – "Ele está enorme, e morando aqui com você! Por que você não contou nada?"

"Porque não é nada disso!" - exclamou Ron, nervoso – "Ele só está aqui há uns dois meses, porque não tinha onde ficar, o Ministério..."

"Tá, certo, já entendi tudo." – bufou ela – "Depois nós conversamos melhor. Preciso voltar, mamãe precisa da minha ajuda."

"Ginny" – disse Ron, frustrado, segurando-a pelo braço antes que ela voltasse a entrar na lareira – "por favor, não conta isso para ninguém."

Ela o encarou por um longo tempo, em dúvida.

"Está bem" – concedeu ela, indecisa; Ron a soltou e ela entrou na lareira – "Não vou, mas você vai. Mamãe não vai gostar de saber do primeiro neto dela no dia em que ele nascer."

"Caramba, Ginny, eu já disse que..."

O brilho verde das chamas inundou a parede da sala. Ron ficou encarando a lareira vazia, irritado. Agora Ginny pensava que os bebês eram dele. Virou-se e deu de cara com Malfoy, apoiado na parede perto do corredor.

"Mas que droga! Por que você não ficou lá dentro? Sim, porque" – interrompeu quando Malfoy tentou falar alguma coisa – "eu não acredito que você não tenha ouvido quando ela chegou pela lareira."

Malfoy sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos cínicos que faziam Ron ter vontade de socá-lo.

"É, eu ouvi" – admitiu ele, enquanto voltava para o quarto de hóspedes, com Ron em seus calcanhares. – "Mas ainda não perdi minha educação."

"Você não podia ter ido lá! Você sabe que ela detesta você desde..."

"Que perdeu o namoradinho herói para mim, eu sei" – disse Malfoy, se virando no meio do quarto e dando um susto em Ron, que parou de andar bruscamente.

"Eu não acredito" – começou ele, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do de Draco, sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas – "que você foi falar com ela só por implicância! O que você esperava?"

"Não sei" – confessou Draco, com um ar travesso, uma das mãos brincando com o cabelo de Ron – "Mas eu tinha que ser educado. E foi divertido ver a cara dela."

"Não, não foi! Agora ela acha que eu sou o pai dos seus bebês."

"E você não desmentiu?"

"Ahn... bem..." – atrapalhou-se Ron, desejando que Draco parasse de abraçá-lo e atrapalhar sua concentração – "Não consegui."

"Seu idiota" – disse Draco em voz baixa, num tom que poderia ser considerado carinhoso, beijando-o de leve.

Ron começou a sentir que seu cérebro estava derretendo, coisa que sempre acontecia quando estava com ele.

"Sabe" – falou ele em tom igualmente baixo – "eu não sei como Harry conseguiu de agüentar, Dra... Malfoy."

Ele sorriu, mas dessa vez pareceu estranhamente sincero.

"Na verdade" – replicou ele, a voz transbordando malícia – "com base no último mês, eu acho que você sabe exatamente como."

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas.

* * *

Ron segurava a pesada caixa e tentava se localizar por aquele andar, procurando a sala onde ficavam os arquivos. Só um mês para as férias, pensou ele, finalmente achando a porta certa e abrindo-a com um chute desajeitado. Depositou a caixa numa mesa e esticou os braços doloridos, já pensando na volta para o apartamento quando, de repente, ouviu um estrépito de várias caixas caindo não muito longe e, com um sobressalto, escutou a voz de Hermione xingando. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, checou o bolso onde estava sua varinha, por via das dúvidas, e foi andando até a origem do som. Não demorou para vê-la, ajoelhada no chão, tentando organizar um monte de papéis caídos no chão. Respirou fundo de novo e se aproximou. Ia resolver aquilo, e ia resolver agora.

"Hermione?"

Ela se levantou aos tropeções, assustada, mas conseguiu se equilibrar rápido e encará-lo com o habitual olhar raivoso. Apanhou uma pasta numa mesa próxima e se encaminhou para a porta, mas Ron segurou-a pelo braço e empurrou-a de volta, fazendo que Hermione esbarrasse numa mesa e derrubasse uma pilha de papéis no chão. Ron teve a forte impressão que ela estava tateando o bolso em busca da varinha.

"Hermione, por favor!" – pediu ele; a última coisa que queria era um duelo – "Eu só quero conversar com você!"

"Conversar!" – exclamou ela, com a voz aguda, se endireitando – "Conversar! Você teve todas as chances, Ron. Agora, eu vou embora."

Ele nunca a vira tão irritada.

"Por favor" – implorou ele, se colocando na frente dela – "Vamos conversar."

Ela tentou passar por ele, que novamente teve que empurrá-la. Daquela vez, Ron teve certeza que ela sacaria a varinha e o derrubaria, mas ela ficou parada, vermelha pelo esforço e respirando pesadamente, enquanto o avaliava. Ron quase ouviu as engrenagens do seu cérebro funcionando.

"Excelente" – disse ela, agitada, tentando se controlar – "Vamos conversar e acabar logo com isso." – pigarreou e então continuou, o tom de voz mudando tão bruscamente que Ron se sentiu atordoado – "Soube que você está morando com Malfoy."

"Eu... eu não acredito que Ginny contou isso!"

"Eu fiquei feliz por você" – continuou ela, ignorando-o, o tom civilizado ainda horrivelmente falso – "Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, assumiu suas responsabilidades e..."

"Que responsabilidades?"

"Não se faça de ignorante!" - guinchou ela – "Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!"

"NÃO, EU NÃO SEI!" – berrou Ron.

"NÃO SEJA SONSO!" – gritou Hermione de volta, perdendo seu frágil controle e apontando um dedo para ele – "VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE O PAI DO BEBÊ DELE!"

Ron parou no meio do ato de erguer o dedo para Hermione também.

"Eu sou o quê?" – perguntou, tendo certeza que ouvira errado.

"O pai...do... bebê... dele" – repetiu Hermione, respirando em grandes sorvos enquanto falava – "Em nome do que tivemos, Ron, não minta agora dizendo que nunca dormiu com ele na festa de Natal."

Ela se sentou numa cadeira, com as mãos na cabeça. Ron viu o choro, mas não o registrou. Sua mente estava em choque.

"Não."

"Sim" – confirmou Hermione, dando um sorriso totalmente sem humor – "Eu vi vocês dois se esfregando como dois animais no cio. Vocês sequer trancaram a porta."

Ron sentou-se também, não querendo acreditar. Ele e Malfoy... Malfoy e ele... ele não achava que seria possível que...

_Você não acha nada_, disse o Malfoy do sonho, como se zombasse dele.

"Não" – repetiu ele, mas era claro demais para ignorar. Fechou os olhos e viu a cena se desenrolando como um filme trouxa. Malfoy brigando com Harry. Malfoy decidindo trair Harry com o primeiro bêbado que passasse pela frente. Malfoy o encontrando um pouco alto...

_Não, ele não é nada meu_, dissera ele, tentando convencê-lo? Deve ter usado a mesma estratégia de um mês antes. Talvez tivesse dito que Harry e Hermione nunca saberiam.

_Nós não estamos fazendo algo errado?_

E depois... depois...

_Cala a boca agora._

E na manhã seguinte, ele acordava com a vida totalmente ferrada e sem saber porquê.

"Ron?"

Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se mal de tanta fúria. Hermione o encarava com olhos vermelhos e um ar perplexo.

"Ron, você não se lembra, não é?" – perguntou ela, lentamente, sem acreditar.

"Não" – respondeu ele, sentindo nojo de si mesmo. Ele traíra Hermione. Ele traíra Harry. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando aceitou. – "Hermione, me desculpe, eu... eu lamento."

Ela não respondeu. Depois, fungando, passou as mãos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas e, pegando a pasta, se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta. Ron não tentou impedi-la.

"Eu lamento" – repetiu ele novamente, e teve a batida da porta como resposta.

Ron ficou sentado, sozinho na sala, quase sem acreditar na dimensão da merda que acabara de acontecer. Ele transara com Malfoy na festa extra-oficial de Natal e, se a data de concepção dos gêmeos era nessa época, então...

Foi quando a idéia lhe ocorreu: e se Malfoy soubesse o tempo todo do que eles haviam feito? E se soubesse que os bebês eram dele, e, sem Harry para empurrar toda a responsabilidade, recorrera a ele? Então, tudo, desde a chegada dele até a sedução, havia sido armado, para ter como sobreviver. Claro, porque ele sabia que Ron cairia. Já o fizera uma vez, pensou, sentindo uma onda escaldante de ódio. Se Harry voltasse, Malfoy juraria pelos seus pais mortos que ele era o pai dos bebês, e voltaria a pôr as mãos no dinheiro dele. Se não, ele diria para Ron que ficara bêbado e não se lembrava do que haviam feito. E Ron, como o pateta que era, acreditaria.

Levantou da cadeira tão bruscamente que ela foi ao chão. Saiu quase correndo da sala para o corredor e foi em direção ao elevador para subir e buscar suas coisas. Queria ir para o apartamento, queria gritar que já sabia de tudo e colocar Malfoy na rua, queria gritar consigo mesmo por ter confiado na doninha e, por ter caído na armadilha dela e, principalmente, por ter acreditado que eles tinham chance.

Naquela noite, prometeu a si mesmo, enquanto se dirigia às lareiras, ele ia fazer Malfoy pagar por tudo.

* * *

Apostas abertas sobre a paternidade dos bebês. Quem acertar será devidamente premiado xD E aceito também sugestões de nomes para bebês.

Feliz ano novo para vocês \o\


	7. Você bebeu?

**Capítulo 6**

Draco estava contente. Naquele momento, havia poucas coisas na sua cabeça. Uma delas era o pacote de biscoitos que ele estava acabando naquele momento. Outra era a noção de que estava ocorrendo uma batalha entre os bebês. Fez uma careta de dor quando um dos chutes atingiu em cheio uma de suas costelas. Passou a mão na barriga para tentar dissuadi-los, mas não adiantou nada. Um dos dois, pensou Draco, ainda assim com bom-humor, estava levando uma bela surra.

A outra coisa era Weasley. Draco queria que ele chegasse logo. Estava entediado demais. Mesmo que ele precisasse de cada vez mais criatividade para que eles pudessem fazer algo, era sempre possível de um jeito ou de outro.

Sua mente variava entre esses três tópicos quando ele viu Weasley chegando pela lareira. Depois de controlar um louco impulso de pular no pescoço dele e beijá-lo – isso era coisa de garotinhas apaixonadas com saudade do namoradinho – ele continuou sentado no sofá, observando-o sacudir as cinzas das vestes e se preparando para dizer algo adequado, quando Weasley o olhou e Draco percebeu que tinha algo errado, muito errado. Ele estava claramente transtornado e parecia com ódio... _dele_.

Draco prendeu a respiração e, pela primeira vez na vida, decidiu que o melhor ataque era a defesa.

"Por que" – começou Weasley, tirando a capa e jogando no sofá, com o tom de voz muito lento das pessoas prestes a explodir – "você mentiu para mim, Malfoy? Não, eu sei porque você mentiu. Você é um crápula, um nojento, um filho da puta, um..."

"Não ouse falar da minha mãe!" – exclamou Draco, ofendido, levantando-se.

"... aproveitador, um chantagista. Mas porque você me acha tão idiota, tão... estúpido, se..."

"Weasley, cala a boca. Você bebeu?"

"Não" – disse ele, contornando a mesinha de centro para ficar de frente para Draco – "nunca estive tão sóbrio."

Ao ver a expressão no rosto de Weasley, Draco teve medo de acabar agredido, ou pior. Recuou.

"Então o que você está falando?"

Pronto, atingira o ponto de fissura.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, sua cobra!"

"Não, eu não sei, idiota!"

Ron acabou com a distância que separava e puxou Draco bruscamente pelos braços.

"Me solta, seu..."

"Os gêmeos são meus filhos! Não de Harry, e você sabe!"

Silêncio. Draco encarou Weasley. Em qualquer outra situação, ele teria desatado a rir diante de uma afirmação dessas, mas Weasley estava falando assustadoramente sério.

"Você está louco."

"Se eu estou, Hermione também está. Ela nos viu juntos no dia do Natal."

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não, não estava. Não, não, não.

"Weasley, você está..."

"Não estou! E você sabe muito bem que eu não estou porque, seu nojento, você sabe de tudo isso e estava armando para cima de mim!"

Pela dor, os braços já deviam estar roxos. Draco tentou se soltar, se sentindo horrivelmente indefeso, mas os dedos dele não se moveram um centímetro na sua pele.

"Eu não estava armando para cima de você! Eu nem sei do que você está falando!"

"Mentiroso! Eu devia..."

"O quê, bater em mim?"

No momento que disse isso, Draco se arrependeu. Pela expressão de Weasley, ele estava considerando fazer isso mesmo. Ele ainda o segurou por um bom tempo, cravando as unhas na sua pele desprotegida pela camisa, antes de largá-lo no sofá, onde Draco ficou tentando se recuperar, a respiração acelerada, os braços doloridos e pontadas estranhas na barriga, enquanto Weasley andava de um lado para o outro, de olhos fixos nele.

"Eu" – começou ele, quando conseguiu falar – "não estou..."

"PÁRA-DE-MENTIR!"

"EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! NÃO FAÇO IDÉIA DO QUE VOCÊ ES..."

Outra pontada, mais aguda e forte, o atingiu, fazendo com ele se dobrasse para agüentar a dor, começando a entrar em pânico. Mas alguma coisa do que ele fez – talvez o grasnido de dor involuntário – fez Weasley parar o ataque. Ele ficou parado perto dele, olhando enquanto Draco enquanto ele voltava a posição inicial.

"Eu não estou mentindo" – disse ele, ciente do tom de súplica que sua voz adotara, olhando nos olhos de Weasley – "Acredita em mim."

Depois do que lhe pareceram longos minutos intermináveis de contato visual, Weasley desviou o olhar e sentou-se no sofá, um pouco longe dele. Ele acreditara.

"Você está com dor?" – perguntou ele, alguns minutos depois, receoso, com um quê de remorso.

"Não mais" – respondeu Draco, ainda em posição de defesa, as duas mãos protegendo a barriga – "Agora, me explica essa merda que você gritou."

Weasley engoliu em seco e fixou o olhar na parede.

"É isso que você ouviu. Eu encontrei Hermione hoje e ela me disse que... bem, que nós tínhamos nos esfregado como animais no cio, foi a expressão dela. Na festa de Natal dos meus irmãos."

Draco deixou a cabeça cair na cabeceira do sofá, mal acreditando.

"Não. Eu transei com Potter naquela noite."

"Você lembra? Tem certeza?"

Draco tentou. Lembrava de achar Potter, mas, depois, a próxima lembrança era dele acordando na manhã seguinte. E encontrando Weasley desmaiado no corredor.

"Não" – confessou ele, aborrecido – "Não tenho."

"Eu lembro."

Weasley virara a cabeça para ele. Estava totalmente pálido.

"E porque você não me disse nada?" – perguntou Draco, com um início de fúria.

"Porque eu achei que fosse um sonho! Você não tinha barriga."

"Nós estávamos transando?"

"Não exatamente" – respondeu Weasley, corando de leve – "Você estava fazendo umas... ahn... coisas lá em baixo."

Draco suspirou. O vocabulário limitado de Weasley em relação à sexo às vezes era cansativo.

"Então" – prosseguiu Weasley, mais animado – "nós não transamos de verdade, não? Então, eu não posso ser o pai!"

"Lamento decepcioná-lo, Weasley" – respondeu Draco, em tom fúnebre, lembrando do seu estado naquela manhã – "mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que transei de verdade, como você diz, naquela festa com alguém. E tudo indica que foi você."

Weasley murchou e afundou no sofá.

"Tem alguma chance de não ser eu?" – perguntou ele, desesperançoso.

Draco se sentiu com a moral mais baixa do que nunca. A única coisa que ele tivera certeza naquele tempo todo, a paternidade dos gêmeos, acabara de se desintegrar na sua frente.

"Pode ter sido Potter, uma semana antes."

"Então minhas chances são..."

"Metade para você, metade para ele."

Weasley não respondeu, absorvido em pensamentos, e Draco não tinha a menor intenção de romper o silêncio. Ficaram sentados em silêncio por um longo tempo, Weasley eventualmente olhando as marcas roxas e vermelhas nos seus braços.

"Desculpa por isso" – murmurou ele, apontando as feridas – "Pelas outras coisas também. Eu estava... louco."

Mas Draco não estava ligando para isso. Estava com a cabeça em outra coisa.

"Eu queria saber como, de todas as pessoas daquela festa, eu fiquei com você."

"Eu acho" – começou Weasley, cauteloso com a reação de Draco – "que você brigou com Harry e decidiu traí-lo com a primeira pessoa que passasse na sua frente... e fui eu."

Draco deu os ombros. Era provável que fosse aquilo mesmo, mas ele não tinha energia para pensar naquilo agora. Era outra coisa que ele queria saber.

"Eu quero saber _como_. Seduzir você deve ter sido difícil, até porque eu ainda era o... namorado de Potter e você estava com Granger."

Weasley baixou os olhos para o próprio colo, evidentemente não querendo muito discutir aquela parte.

"Então, Weasley..."

"Eu não sei! Talvez você deve ter mandado a mesma conversa, que nós íamos só relaxar e aliviar tensões, ou algo assim, e também deve ter dito que o Harry e Hermione jamais descobririam, e depois deve ter me atacado e me jogado num quarto ou sei lá. Eu não lembro de muita coisa a mais que você, Malfoy, estou só supondo."

"Certo. E..."

"O quê?"

"Quando você falou que eu estava armando, o que queria dizer?"

Se antes Weasley corara de leve, agora virara um pimentão.

"Eu achei que você soubesse de tudo e tivesse fingido para ficar aqui, e, se o Harry voltasse, você..."

Draco fez um gesto com a mão mandando parar. Já ouvira o suficiente para perceber que a idéia era idiota.

"E porque você estava no corredor no dia seguinte?"

Era incrível como Weasley conseguia ficar mais vermelho quando Draco considerava tal feito impossível.

"Eu não sei! Você deve ter me expulsado para ter mais espaço na cama, ou... eu sei lá, Draco."

Talvez tivesse sido aquilo mesmo, pensou ele, se ajeitando no sofá, mas não tinha um fiapo de lembrança. Estava com o humor tão transtornado com aquilo tudo que sequer percebeu que Weasley o chamara pelo primeiro nome, ou que ele se levantara do sofá e o deixara sozinho.

Maldito fosse o álcool.

Pelos barulhos de garrafas de vidro se espatifando contra a parede da cozinha, minutos depois, Weasley devia concordar com ele.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Draco ainda não conseguia acreditar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Era como se os acontecimentos da noite anterior fossem partes de um sonho surreal do qual ele ainda não acordara. Às vezes, tudo parecia fazer sentido. Se os bebês fossem de Weasley, era justiça poética que ele acabasse sendo com quem Draco recorresse na hora que precisou, e o envolvimento rápido deles parecia adequado – afinal, eles já haviam feito aquilo antes. Outras vezes, a idéia era tão revoltante que Draco tinha vontade de gritar de raiva. Se fossem de Weasley, ele tinha duas opções: ou fugia, deixando os bebês para trás, ou moraria com ele – talvez até casasse – e teria uma vida pobre e frustrante. Sim, porque nenhum fogo na cama sobreviveria depois de dois filhos pequenos. Aquela idéia de existência era tão terrível para ele que ele mudou o foco dos pensamentos para algo mais prático. Por exemplo, que o fato de eles terem ido para a cama explicava algumas coisas estranhas que haviam acontecido: porque Granger o evitava e também...

"Draco."

Ele levantou o olhar do chão e observou enquanto um pálido e mal-dormido Weasley sentava ao seu lado no sofá.

"Bom dia para você também."

"Draco" – repetiu ele, virando a cabeça para olhá-lo melhor – "Eu pensei durante a noite. Você acha que Harry...?"

Não teve coragem de terminar a pergunta e ficou olhando para ele, praticamente implorando que ele dissesse não.

"Com certeza." – respondeu Draco, olhando Weasley murchar – "É típico de Potter, fugir heroicamente para não assassinar o amante e o melhor amigo na cama."

"Ah, cala a boca."

"É a única explicação para o sumiço dele."

"Eu já mandei calar a boca!"

"Mas você sabe que é verdade."

Weasley não respondeu. O pensamento que seu santo amigo tivesse tido vontade de matá-lo devia assustá-lo, mas Draco conseguia imaginar isso perfeitamente. Nunca acreditara realmente que o feitiço que quase o matara quando eles haviam duelado no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, no sexto ano, tivesse sido acidente, por mais que Potter insistisse. Talvez, porque não, ele estivera a ponto de matá-los na noite de Natal, e pura sorte os salvara.

Ou puro azar, pensou ele com azedume, quando um dos gêmeos chutou sua costela com especial vontade.

* * *

O mês de julho passou devagar. Como nos primeiros dias ali, Draco voltou a ficar morto de tédio, mas agora por outros motivos. À medida que o sétimo mês avançava, suas dores nas costas e nos pés, além do seu mau humor, pioraram, impedindo-o de fazer quase qualquer coisa. Para piorar sua tragédia, transar com Weasley se mostrava cada vez mais difícil com o passar dos dias e, finalmente, impossível. Weasley, aliás, se mostrava cada dia mais intratável. Por mais que negasse, era óbvio para Draco que, desde que descobrira a possibilidade dos bebês serem dele, se preocupava mais com a sua saúde, andando atrás dele pela casa e perguntando a cada dez minutos se ele estava com alguma dor. Depois de cinco respostas atravessadas e um ataque histérico, ele desistiu de perguntar, mas continuou eventualmente seguindo Draco pela casa quando achava que ele estava distraído o suficiente para não notar, a ponto de Draco ficar felicíssimo quando se encontrava sozinho no apartamento.

A questão da paternidade dos bebês virou uma obsessão. Draco sabia que não podia saber ou fazer nada até as crianças nascerem, mas não deixou de pensar sobre as vantagens de cada pai. Percebeu que o melhor negócio para ele era, sem dúvida, Potter, mas a probabilidade de ser Weasley era perigosamente alta, principalmente tendo em vista as taxas alarmantes de procriação da família. Weasley tinha uma única vantagem: se fossem dele, os bebês seriam considerados puro-sangues sem muito esforço. Se fossem de Potter, nenhuma forma para burlar os feitiços da árvore genealógica dos Malfoy serviria para estabelecê-los como herdeiros das família, e provavelmente a linhagem terminaria em Draco. Por outro lado, se fossem de Potter, as finanças e a sobrevivência dele estariam garantidas. Mas, para reconhecer as crianças, se fossem dele, Potter precisaria retornar à Inglaterra. E Draco não tinha muita certeza se queria que isso acontecesse.

Ele não falou sobre nada disso para Weasley. As relações dos dois não melhorariam em nada se Draco dissesse que estava torcendo para os bebês serem de Potter, então, ele se manteve calado sobre esse assunto. Weasley entendeu o voto de silêncio e também não puxou o assunto durante todo o mês.

Ou quase.

"Eu não acho que o Harry vá voltar." – disse ele de repente numa noite, quando eles já estavam deitados para dormir.

Draco, que estava muito sonolento desde o início do último trimestre da gestação, virou a cabeça para olhá-lo melhor.

"Eu acho bom que volte, se os bebês forem dele."

Ron, que andava dormindo sem camisa para a tortura mental de Draco, hesitou um segundo antes de falar novamente.

"Você quer que sejam dele, não quer?"

"Seria melhor para a minha sobrevivência."

"Você acha que eu deixaria você morrer de fome?"

"Não" – respondeu Draco, começando a ficar sem paciência – "Mas, convenhamos, você não tem dinheiro para pagar as contas, só comigo aqui. Não gostaria de imaginar o que aconteceria com mais duas crianças. Potter é um melhor negócio."

Weasley pareceu zangado.

"É assim que você vê as coisas, Malfoy? Os bebês são um negócio para você?"

"Não! Weasley, é por isso que eu falo que Potter seria melhor. Se você é incapaz de entender uma simples metáfora, eu imagino que teria um futuro negro com você."

"Você acha que eu sou estúpido?"

"Na maior parte das vezes, eu não acho, você é." – disse Draco, cansado, e virou a cabeça para o outro lado para dormir – "Weasley, eu estou com dor, impossibilitado de transar e muito cansado. Me deixa em paz, eu preciso dormir."

Houve um silêncio de alguns segundos, e Draco achou por instantes abençoados que tivesse sido deixado em paz.

"Draco?"

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de virar a cabeça de novo.

"O quê?"

"Se você não pode transar, porque está dormindo na minha cama?"

Draco virou a cabeça para o lado onde Weasley estava, pensando ter ouvido um tom de malícia na voz.

"Porque a sua cama é confortável, oras."

"Não. A do quarto de hóspedes é tão boa quanto essa, e você poderia dormir sozinho, não?"

Era uma sorte estar escuro, pensou Draco, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Você gosta de dormir comigo, não é?" – caçoou Weasley, dando risadinhas zombeteiras.

"Não. Na verdade, você me sufoca durante a noite."

"Men-ti-ra" – cantarolou ele – "É feio mentir, Draco."

"Ron, porque alguém em sã consciência gostaria de dormir com você? Você ronca."

"Não! Você está mentindo de novo."

"Francamente, isso é uma discussão estúpida. Vou... o que você está fazendo?"

Ele se aproximara de Draco e passara um braço por cima da barriga dele, puxando-o para mais perto dele.

"Eu já disse que odeio quando..."

"Você me chamou de Ron" – disse ele, o rosto curiosamente sério na penumbra.

Oficialmente, o rosto de Draco estava pegando fogo agora.

"Como?"

"Você me chamou de Ron." – repetiu ele.

"E daí? Você me chama de Draco há semanas."

"É diferente" – murmurou Ron, passando os dedos na barriga dele – "Você sabe."

Draco ficou calado. Não confiava no que podia dizer. Tinha bastante consciência de que o seu coração estava acelerando perigosamente, parecendo ecoar no silêncio que se impôs. Ron enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e sua respiração estava quente e irregular contra sua pele, enquanto Draco temia pelo segundo que algo perigoso pudesse ser dito. Quando o abraço se afrouxou, Draco empurrou o adormecido Ron para longe, tentando se convencer que aquela sensação era toda alívio por nada que complicasse ainda mais aquela situação tivesse sido dito por nenhum dos dois.

Pena que ele mesmo já não estava acreditando.

* * *

Quando Ron chegou e começou a pular e rodopiar pela sala, Draco achou que ele estava bêbado. Ou drogado. Ou ambos. Depois que percebeu que ele só estava feliz.

"Estou de férias!" – exclamou ele, dando socos no ar – "Férias!"

Draco rolou os olhos e voltou a ler sua revista. Ele não suportava felicidade excessiva, principalmente quando estava com dores nos pés e mal-humorado.

Para piorar, Ron arrancou a revista das mãos dele.

"Estou de férias! Você devia estar contente."

"Não, não devia. Eu vou continuar tendo dores com você aqui ou não."

"Nos pés?"

"Exatamente. Agora devolve minha revista."

Ele devolveu, antes de tirar a capa e os sapatos e sentar no sofá.

"Não sei se você notou" – disse Draco, irritado, chutando-o para sair – "mas eu estou deitado e quero me esti... o que você está fazendo?"

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo?" – perguntou Ron, depois de tirar uma das meias de Draco e jogá-la distraidamente para trás, e trabalhando na segunda – "Você está com dor. Vou massagear seus pés."

Espantado, Draco ficou pensando no que falar diante daquela situação insólita, enquanto observava sua segunda meia sair voando.

"Atencioso de sua parte."

"Eu sei."

"Você bebeu?"

"Não." – respondeu ele, enquanto observava os pés de Draco – "Por que?"

"Só dessa forma para você fazer tamanha gentileza."

"Eu sou gentil!"

"Claro, como um hipogrifo enlou... droga, olha onde você aperta!"

"Desculpe. Mas eu sou gentil. Você é quem maltrata os outros."

"Só trato as pessoas como elas merecem" – respondeu ele, desistindo de ler a revista e deixando-a cair para o chão – "E isso que você está fazendo não é tão ruim assim."

"Não é tão ruim assim?" – disse Ron com tom de voz magoado, mas, mesmo com os olhos fechados, Draco teve certeza que ele estava sorrindo – "Você parece um gato ronronando. E está rindo, estou vendo!"

"Pensei que eu fosse uma cobra, não um gato" – murmurou Draco – "Esquerda, esquerda, isso."

"Não nesse momento." – disse Ron, brincando com os dedos do pé dele – "Você precisa ver sua cara. Até parece que ninguém fez isso para você na vida."

"De fato, não."

Ron deixou cair o pé. Draco abriu os olhos.

"Por que parou?"

"Ninguém nunca fez?" – perguntou ele, parecendo um pouco chocado.

"Não. Qual é o problema?"

"Nenhum. Só achei que..."

"Ah, já sei. Que seu carinhoso amigo já tivesse feito isso. Não, lamento informar que ele nunca o fez."

Ron ficou parado por alguns instantes olhando para ele, como se não acreditasse, e depois sentou no sofá, pensativo. Draco esticou as pernas e colocou os pés sobre o colo dele, esperando que ele continuasse a massagem. O que não aconteceu. Cutucou-o com o pé, esperançoso, mas ele nada fez.

"Ele era melhor do que eu?" – perguntou Ron de repente.

"Onde?" – perguntou Draco, mas compreendeu quando ele começou a corar – "Entendo. Está competitivo você, agora."

"Talvez" – murmurou ele, corando mais um pouco – "Estou convivendo há muito tempo com você."

"Por Merlin, pára de corar." – disse Draco, sentando-se para poder poder olhá-lo melhor, ainda com os pés apoiados no colo dele – "Até parece que você é virgem."

"Cala a boca! E você ainda não respondeu."

Draco ficou alguns momentos ponderando antes de decidir. Podia se recusar a dizer qualquer coisa e se arriscar a ouvir reclamações o resto da noite, além de ficar sem massagem, ou podia contar logo e ter alguma esperança de alívio para seus pés doloridos.

Não foi difícil escolher.

"Se quer tanto saber" – começou ele – "Potter era..."

A luz verde da lareira iluminou a sala, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém tropeçava na mesinha com tamanho estrépito que cortou a frase. Quando a pessoa se endireitou, xingando baixinho, Draco esqueceu totalmente o que ia falar. Ouviu alguém engasgando ao seu lado pouco antes de Ron empurrar suas pernas e se levantar.

Potter não estava feliz. Isso ficou claro desde o início, mas sua expressão ficou ainda pior à medida que seu olhar passava de Ron para ele. Mas quando seu olhar foi atraído para baixo, seu rosto mudou de expressão tão rápido que Draco teria achado engraçado, se não estivesse com a mente destituída de qualquer pensamento racional. Mas, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu prever o que aconteceria antes que Potter, depois de alguns segundos com os olhos fixados na sua barriga, rolou os olhos e desmaiou, seu corpo fazendo um baque considerável quando bateu no chão.

Draco respirou fundo várias vezes para tentar recuperar sua saúde mental. Depois, olhou para Ron, que estava observando o corpo caído, sem ação.

"Nós estamos" - disse ele depois de vários segundos, virando a cabeça e encarando-o, atônito - "tão ferrados."

Pela primeira vez na vida, os dois concordavam plenamente.

* * *

De forma geral, o mundo se divide em dois tipos de pessoas: aqueles que, ao flagrar uma traição, matam os dois amantes no ato, sem hesitação e sem culpa, e aqueles que podem matar ou não, mas, antes, ficam um longo tempo observando a ação, incapazes de acreditar naquilo ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Harry Potter pertencia, sem dúvidas, à segunda categoria. Ele se lembraria até o dia da sua morte na paralisia que tomou seu corpo e na impotência que sentiu ao pegar o namorado e o melhor amigo juntos na cama. Ele não pôde sequer fingir que estava tendo alucinações por causa do álcool, já que os gemidos eram altos demais para serem ignorados. Feliz Natal. Que piada. Olhando pela fresta da porta aberta, um ódio corrosivo foi crescendo dentro dele e o seu eu selvagem quis matar. Quis entrar ali e cometer dois assassinatos tão rápido que eles não teriam a noção de terem sido pegos. Ele queria, mas não conseguia. Ficou congelado no mesmo lugar, vendo e ouvindo tudo, até que não suportou mais, deu meia volta para o corredor, saiu correndo pela porta da rua e aparatou para qualquer lugar longe dali. Sabia que se permanecesse mais um segundo, o seu eu homicida iria ganhar a parada e ele não queria isso. Apesar da traição, Ron ainda era seu melhor amigo de oito anos, e Draco...

A pior coisa daquilo tudo foi descobrir que realmente gostava do desgraçado, e fez ser ainda mais doloroso. Se ficasse ali, ele não suportaria, ou se descontrolaria. Assim, ele fez as malas, foi ao Ministério e pegou a primeira chave de portal para o exterior, não se importando com o destino. Só queria ficar longe.

Nos meses seguintes, ele se escondeu e se disfarçou enquanto viajava. À medida que os meses passavam, duas coisas ficavam claras na sua mente: uma, que ele não poderia fugir para sempre. Mais de uma vez ficou às beiras de ser reconhecido, apesar dos disfarces. Além disso, ele não podia fugir daquele assunto para sempre, o que levava ao segundo ponto: devia ter uma explicação. Não para Draco, aceitou ele, depois de certa resistência: eles não estavam juntos, ele estava furioso depois que brigaram na festa de Natal e trair era uma forma bem dele de se vingar, ainda mais bêbado como ele estava. Mas, para Ron, era quase inacreditável. Quase, porque ele vira. Quanto mais pensava, mais tinha certeza de que devia ser o álcool e a conversa maldosa de Draco; Ron nunca o trairia dessa forma consciente.

Estava na Romênia quando finalmente decidiu voltar. Até mesmo traçou um plano de ação; primeiro, falaria com Ron, que deveria estar com a consciência pesada acumulada por meses, e estaria disposto e restabelecer as relações – disposto porque ele ainda não tinha certeza se conseguiria perdoar Ron quando estivessem cara a cara. Depois, procuraria Draco, eles discutiriam, se xingariam e colocariam tudo às claras e, talvez, numa possibilidade tão esperançosa que Harry não ousava nem pensar, talvez eles voltariam a ficar juntos. Então, ele foi ao Ministério romeno e pegou a chave de portal para a Inglaterra, passando na sua casa para deixar as malas antes de ir para o apartamento de Ron, sentindo crescer, à medida que a hora do reencontro se aproximava, o rancor que estava acumulado há meses. Mas, pensou, ele superaria isso. Ron devia estar arrependido do que fizera.

Isso foi antes de chegar no apartamento e encontrar ele e Draco juntos no sofá. Ele sentiu todas as idéias e ilusões mentais que ele tinha sobre aquela volta desmoronarem uma por uma dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto observava Ron engasgar e levantar correndo. Depois, ele olhou para Draco, que parecia tão chocado que sequer o xingara, como ele imaginava que seria. Então, ele desviou o olhar dele, e foi quando viu.

Ele congelou. Seu cérebro ficou ausente de pensamentos racionais, deixando espaço para um específico se desenvolver: se aquilo era o que ele pensava que era, então...

E ele desmaiou.

* * *

Explicação para a demora: quando eu comecei a postar essa fic, eu estava muitos capítulos na frente, por isso podia postar dia sim, dia não. À medida que o tempo foi passando, essa vantagem que eu tinha começou a diminuir devido a diversos fatores. Antes de postar esse capítulo, eu queria terminar o próximo, só que demorou um pouco, como dá para perceber. Sorry.

Apostas sobre a paternidade abertas só até o próximo capítulo, que já é o penúltimo. Tá acabando o.O'


	8. Irreversível

**Capítulo 7**

Potter podia ter sido acordado de uma forma menos traumática, ele reconhecia. Um simples _Enervate _e ele estaria desperto, mas, no calor e na raiva da hora, Draco não pensou nisso. Depois que recuperou as faculdades mentais, a único pensamento que passou pela cabeça dele foi que Potter iria pagar pela merda que fizera com sua vida, quer fosse ou não o pai dos bebês. E começaria a pagar naquele momento. Então, antes que Ron pudesse reagir, ele apanhou a varinha na mesinha, contornou-a para chegar até Potter e o atingiu em cheio com um jato d'água gelada no rosto. Ele acordou na hora, se engasgando e tossindo.

"Draco!" – exclamou Ron, horrorizado, contornando a mesa às pressas e o empurrando para levantar Potter no chão e colocá-lo no sofá.

Potter desabou no sofá, ainda tossindo. Quando o ataque melhorou, ele apontou para a barriga de Draco, sacudindo a mão para deixar claro o que queria perguntar.

"Isso mesmo" – confirmou Ron, enquanto o endireitava no sofá.

Potter parou gradativamente de tossir. Afastou-se dos cuidados de Ron e olhou para Draco e sua barriga, ainda incapaz de acreditar.

"Mas..."

"São gêmeos." – disse Draco pela primeira vez.

O queixo de Potter caiu, e ele olhou para Ron, como se esperasse que ele desmentisse. Ele se limitou a dar os ombros. Eles ficaram em silêncio tenso enquanto Potter olhava os dois, respirando pesadamente. Ron tentou atrair a atenção de Draco com olhares nervosos, mas ele o ignorou.

"Mas são meus?" – perguntou Potter de repente, se dirigindo a Ron.

"Podem ser."

"Como assim "podem ser"?"

"Podem ser porque você levou um chifre na festa de Natal."

Draco quase sentiu Ron prender a respiração enquanto Potter virava-se para ele, voltando a ter a mesma expressão com a qual chegara pela lareira.

"Eu achei que você ia negar."

"Harry" – começou Ron – "nós estávamos bê..."

"Bêbados?" – perguntou ele, dando um riso sem humor – "Não parecia."

"Harry, eu..."

Ele se desviou de Ron e se levantou do sofá, encarando Draco.

"Todo esse tempo, eu achei que você teria alguma dignidade. Alguma coisa. Mas eu devia saber desde o início, eu nunca devia ter confiado em você, seu..."

"Harry, por favor!" – pediu Ron, tentando barrar seu avanço em direção a Draco, mas ele o impediu com um safanão na mão que tentou segurá-lo.

"... seu traidor."

Ele tirou a varinha das vestes e mirou no meio dos olhos de Draco antes que ele pudesse sequer levantar a sua.

"Har-Harry!" – gaguejou Ron, tirando sua varinha das vestes e mirando – "Exper..."

Potter girou o corpo antes que Ron tivesse sequer terminado o feitiço.

"Estupefaça!"

"Protego!"

O feitiço ricocheteou de volta para Potter, que, sem tempo para reagir ao escudo de Ron, se abaixou, ao mesmo tempo em que o feitiço abria um buraco na parede da sala. Draco ergueu a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Potter se virava para ele, e os dois tentaram se desarmar ao mesmo tempo. A força dos feitiços fez a sala sacudir e duas varinhas voarem para longe dos seus donos, indo aterrissarem perto da porta da cozinha.

"Seu..." – começou Potter, cambaleando um pouco.

Jogado contra a parede pelo impacto, Draco percebeu que ele tencionava sair correndo atrás da varinha, e sabia que ele mesmo não teria a menor chance de alcançar a sua antes. Encarando Potter, ele esqueceu que Ron ainda estava armado. Aliás, ele esqueceu que Ron estava ali. Era como se os anos tivessem voltado e fossem apenas eles, só eles, num duelo de vida ou morte. Estava possesso de raiva, e fez a única opção que apareceu na sua mente.

Antes que Potter pudesse sequer registrar sua aproximação, ele desceu o punho na cara do infeliz.

* * *

Ron ainda estava tonto com a força dos feitiços quando viu Draco partir para cima de Harry, e ficou chocado. Por um ou dois instantes, até mesmo teve pena de Harry. Por mais que sua ossatura frágil, sua falta de músculos e sua barriga inchada de oito meses indicassem fraqueza, Draco tinha uma força física respeitável. Isso ficou evidente quando ele começou a socar cada parte disponível do corpo de Harry, mas a vantagem durou apenas alguns segundos até Harry reagir, socando Draco com igual força ou maior. E rapidamente ficou evidente que Draco perderia. Ele tentava resistir, mas Harry o estava empurrando em direção a parede, e só Merlin sabia o que aconteceria com Draco uma vez que ele estivesse encurralado ali.

Foi esse pensamento que despertou Ron de seu choque. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido, porque Draco acabara de se chocar com força contra a parede. Poderia colocar um feitiço escudo entre os dois, ou deixar Harry inconsciente, mas, por algum motivo, não foi capaz de lembrar de nenhum feitiço, talvez porque sua testosterona estivesse em um nível alarmantemente alto. Então, sem pensar direito no que fazia, ele jogou a varinha no sofá, contornou a mesinha e se enfiou no meio dos dois, bem a tempo de receber um soco nas costelas. Ele praguejou com a dor e, pela primeira vez, odiou Harry de verdade.

Estavam agora num amontoado de socos, chutes e xingamentos, com Harry de um lado dele e Draco de outro, embora, na confusão, Ron não soubesse dizer mais quem o atacava buscando acertar o outro. Alguém acertou sua barriga com um soco, e ele reagiu sem pensar, devolvendo na mesma moeda e atingindo uma barriga inchada e endurecida, cujo dono foi ao chão. Ron sequer teve tempo para sentir remorso até outro soco forte acertar suas costelas. Endireitou-se e agarrou Harry pela capa.

"PÁRA COM ISSO!"

"VÁ À MERDA!" – gritou Harry de voltava, ainda tentando atingi-lo – "SEU TRAIDOR, SEU..."

"EU ESTAVA BÊBADO! EU NUNCA..."

"Ron!"

"NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! VOCÊ SABIA O QUE FAZIA, VOCÊ E DRACO, VOCÊS DOIS..."

"NÓS ESTÁVAMOS BÊBADOS, EU JÁ DISSE! HARRY, POR FAVOR..."

"Ron!"

Ele desviou o olhar de Harry e virou a cabeça para Draco, caído no chão perto dele.

"O que foi!?"

"Os... bebês... vão... nascer."

Tudo parou. Até Harry deixou de socá-lo e olhou para Draco.

"Como?"

Draco parecia sem ar, respirando muito depressa. Segurava a barriga com força.

"Os... bebês... vão..."

Guinchou de dor e se inclinou para frente, arfando, sem conseguir terminar a frase.

"Mas eu" – disse Ron, atordoado, sem perceber que soltara a capa de Harry – "achei que eles eram só para o mês que vem."

"Você deve ter apressado as coisas com aquela cotov... ai!"

Ron desviou o olhar de um Draco encolhido no chão e virou-se novamente para Harry, que estava muito pálido. Nenhum dos dois falou nada enquanto se encaravam, enquanto um dos olhos de Harry ficava cada vez mais roxo. O estado de imobilidade só foi rompido com um gemido mais alto vindo do chão.

"Eu acho melhor" – disse Harry muito devagar – "ajudarmos Draco."

Ron assentiu, sem perceber que estava trêmulo de tanto nervosismo.

* * *

Passadas várias horas naquele silêncio, Ron, com a cabeça encostada na parede, estava frustrado com sua incompetência para conversar com Harry. Sabia que tinha que falar alguma coisa para consertar aquilo. Poderia pedir desculpas, mas de quê? Da briga ou da traição?

Ele estava bêbado, lembrou-se. Mas aquela desculpa era fraca. Bebida nenhuma sozinha provocaria o que ele fez. Ele quisera, mesmo sabendo que estava traindo. Sentado no corredor vazio do hospital ao lado de Harry, ouvindo os ruídos constantes de um relógio pendurado na parede, ele se sentiu sufocado pelo nervosismo e pela culpa.

"Você gosta dele?" – perguntou Harry de repente, em tom casual, como se estivesse procurando uma informação sobre o tempo.

Ron desencostou a cabeça da parede para encará-lo. Surpreendentemente, ele estava sorrindo.

"Gosta?"

Ron ficou em silêncio, pensando, e lembrou do dia que ele e Draco haviam arrumado o quarto dos bebês, quando ainda não havia problemas. Parecia uma eternidade antes.

"Não sei" – confessou ele – "E você?"

Harry pareceu achar que aquele era um momento ótimo para examinar as próprias unhas.

"Faz diferença?"

"Claro que sim!"

"Ele me odeia, Ron. Nunca mais vai acontecer nada."

"Então, você gosta."

Ele desviou o olhar das unhas para ele.

"Sim" – declarou após uma breve pausa.

Parte do oxigênio pareceu ser retirada do ambiente de um momento para o outro, mas, de alguma forma, Ron estava mais calmo.

"Eu acho que ele gosta de você, Harry. Outro dia, ele..."

"Não" – interrompeu Harry com firmeza – "Não. Ele me odeia, tenho certeza. Você viu como ele foi para cima de mim."

"Mas você também apontou a varinha para ele."

Harry sorriu fracamente.

"Isso era algo que eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu não devia ter entrado no seu apartamento daquele jeito, e... e ter quase o explodido. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Devia estar louco."

Ron lembrou da vez que falara algo parecido para Draco depois de quase matá-lo, e sentiu compreensão por Harry.

"Não, você estava com raiva." – fez uma breve pausa para tomar coragem antes de continuar – "Eu também queria pedir desculpas."

Harry só continuou olhando, quase curioso.

"Por tudo, Harry. Por ter traído você e Hermione, por ter entrado naquela briga, eu..."

"Tudo bem."

Mas Ron sabia que não estava tudo bem. Por um longo tempo, meses ou anos, ou talvez até para sempre, as coisas não estariam bem entre eles. Não como eram antes.

"Sabe" – disse Harry com um risinho sem humor, depois de alguns minutos calado – "eu estou pensando que não deveria ter ido embora depois da festa de Natal. Talvez tudo tivesse sido muito menos complicado."

Ron não conseguiu formular nada bom o suficiente para responder. Instantes depois, o relógio bateu, marcando meia-noite. Foi quando ele percebeu que dia acabara de começar.

31 de julho.

Sentiu vontade de rir. Gargalhar até estar histérico, até estar a beira das lágrimas de riso. Porque era o que aquela coincidência desgraçada merecia. Rir, rir e rir, e, depois de ter se recuperado, desejar a Harry um feliz aniversário. Boa piada.

Ficou observando os ponteiros do relógio acima da porta se moverem, enquanto pensava na injustiça daquele mundo, numa espera lenta na qual o nervosismo por Draco e os gêmeos voltava a mostrar sua força. Em um silêncio que Harry não parecia disposto a romper.

Então a espera subitamente acabou.

* * *

Acompanhado por Fletcher, um tímido estagiário, Dr. Hall abriu a porta que dava para o corredor, encontrando dois homens jovens sentados com ar chateado, que rapidamente se levantaram quando perceberam sua presença.

"Estão aqui com Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Os dois assentiram.

"A demora não foi normal" – comentou ele, exausto – "Demoramos quase quatro horas para estabilizar as contrações. Algo o deixou muito nervoso."

Os dois se entreolharam com ar culposo.

"Enfim" – continuou o Dr. Hall, consultando sua prancheta – "O primeiro bebê nasceu à meia noite e oito minutos, e o segundo à meia noite e doze minutos. São dois meninos saudáveis. O Sr. Malfoy está inconsciente, mas eles podem ser vistos na enfermaria. " – Levantou os olhos para encarar os dois homens – "Qual de vocês é o outro pai?"

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar. Dr. Hall ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto esperava uma resposta que não viria, e achou que entendera o motivo pelo qual Malfoy não lhe contara quem era o outro pai na primeira consulta. Ouviu uma exclamação de Fletcher atrás dele ao mesmo tempo em que reparava na cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do homem de cabelos negros, e foi quando achou que realmente entendera.

"Bem," – falou ele, franzindo a testa – "venham comigo."

Deu as costas para retornar ao caminho pelo qual viera, ouvindo os dois trotarem as suas costas e andando lado a lado com um ainda boquiaberto Fletcher, que olhava para trás a cada minuto. Atravessaram um longo corredor deserto, viraram uma esquina e entraram por uma porta logo depois, parando em uma ante-sala com paredes brancas, com uma medibruxa sentada atrás de uma mesinha, lendo a última edição do Semanário das Bruxas, que levantou os olhos da revista ao ouvir a porta abrir.

"Os bebês Malfoy." – disse ele.

A medibruxa se levantou e desapareceu por uma segunda porta. Hall ficou parado, ouvindo as respirações ansiosas atrás dele. Finalmente, a medibruxa voltou com duas outras, que seguravam um pequeno embrulho cada uma.

Ninguém falou nada enquanto os dois homens se adiantavam para o lado dele, parecendo nervosos. Vendo que nenhum deles tinha coragem para fazer aquilo, Hall se adiantou e afastou os paninhos que cobriam parte da cabeça dos bebês.

Potter engasgou com a própria saliva, e seu amigo, que parecia agora ter voltado a respirar regularmente, teve que dar alguns tapas nas costas dele para socorrê-lo.

"Parabéns" – falou ele para Potter assim que ele voltou ao normal, enquanto olhava as pequenas crianças rosadas e com cabelos pretos – "Eles são iguais a você."

* * *

Harry ainda se encontrava em estado de choque meia hora depois, quando ele e Ron andavam por um corredor em direção ao quarto onde o Dr. Hall lhes dissera que Draco estava.

"Eu não posso fazer isso" – balbuciou ele de repente, parando no meio do caminho.

Ron parou também e virou-se para ele.

"Harry, você é o pai dos gêmeos. É você que tem que entrar primeiro, não eu."

"Eu não posso fazer isso" – repetiu ele – "Draco vai me matar no momento em que me vir."

"Draco não vai ter condições para levantar da cama, Harry" – lembrou ele, quase exasperado – "E a varinha dele está comigo."

Harry ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, inseguro.

"Tem que ser você, Ron."

"Harry, você é..."

"Eu sei que sou, mas ele não vai me ouvir. E eu acho que ele gostaria que você entrasse primeiro."

"Mas, Harry..."

"Por favor."

Ron o encarou durante alguns segundos. Ele não queria entrar e transmitir a notícia, mas Harry não estava preparado para falar com Draco ainda. Resignado, ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu meia-volta para continuar o caminho, deixando-o plantado no meio do corredor. Quando chegou à porta certa, respirou fundo e entrou.

* * *

Quando ele acordou, sua mente estava confusa como se estivesse dormindo há vários dias. Enquanto tentava distinguir algo na penumbra do lugar iluminado apenas por uma lamparina ao seu lado, começou a lembrar o que acontecera. Ron, Potter, água, um buraco na parede, dor.

Foi quando percebeu a falta do peso na barriga. Mais confuso ainda, passou a mão em cima, só para sentir um abdômen liso. Nada de chutes dolorosos. Lembrou então do rosto do Dr. Hall, e entendeu tudo o que acontecera.

Olhou para um lado e para o outro no quarto, mas seus bebês não estavam em lugar nenhum. Tentou se levantar, mas a fraqueza nos músculos e uma dor repentina na barriga, como se um punhal tivesse sido transpassado ali, fez com ele caísse sob a cama, praguejando. Ele ia matar um daqueles dois por causar isso a ele. Aliás, queria saber onde eles estavam.

Passou vários minutos deitado no escuro, e estava começando a se sentir angustiado quando a porta se abriu, fazendo-o fechar os olhos pela luminosidade excessiva. Quando a porta fechou com uma suave batida, julgou prudente abri-los de novo.

"Draco?"

Ele distinguiu a silhueta alta dele antes mesmo que estivesse ao lado da cama, a iluminação falha da lamparina deixando seu rosto ainda mais pálido do que de costume. Draco sentiu um bolo na garganta, e teve que pigarrear antes de falar.

"Onde estão meus filhos?" – perguntou ele, estranhando sua voz anormalmente rouca.

"Na enfermaria. São dois meninos. Eles estão bem."

"São seus?"

O tempo se arrastou na breve hesitação dele, antes que negasse com a cabeça.

"Harry."

Draco sentiu um alívio tão grande que quase o envergonhou. Sua vida financeira estava salva. Por alguns instantes, se permitiu saborear a possibilidade de recuperar Malfoy Manor. Fixou o olhar no rosto impassível de Ron e sentiu algo doloroso romper a superfície.

"Onde está ele?"

"Lá fora."

"Covarde."

"Ele não é covarde" – defendeu-o Ron – "Ele só... ele só quis que eu entrasse antes."

"Sua lealdade é comovente." – comentou Draco, observando Ron fechar a cara – "Você está chateado?"

"Como?"

"Chateado porque os bebês não são seus."

Ron demorou um segundo a mais do que o necessário para responder.

"Claro que não! Digo... eu estou me sentindo aliviado. Eu não poderia sustentar os bebês, você sabe."

O pensamento tinha lógica, mas Draco sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. A pequena dor que ele sentia cresceu um pouco.

"Você não parece aliviado."

"Eu estou" – afirmou ele com convicção.

"Então qual é o seu problema? E não me diga que está tudo bem."

Houve um silêncio de ouvir as batidas de ambos os corações.

"Não é nada" – murmurou Ron, abaixando os olhos e brincando com as cobertas.

Foi quando Draco teve certeza. Seria melhor para ele ignorar aquilo, mas algo o fez deslizar a mão até alcançar os dedos dele.

"O seu problema" – disse ele – "é que você está apaixonado por mim."

Ron estremeceu quando sentiu a mão dele, e seu olhar era algo assustadiço.

"Não importa."

"É Potter o problema?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ele gosta de você."

"Não me importo."

"Mas eu sim!" – exclamou Ron, em tom escandalizado, puxando a mão para longe da dele – "Ele é o meu melhor amigo!"

Ele andou uns passos para longe dele, como se temesse o que ele pudesse fazer. Depois de certa hesitação, enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a varinha de Draco, depositando-a em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama.

"Nunca daria certo" – murmurou ele – "E agora você..."

"Você não sabe" – disse Draco, quase com raiva dele, se apoiando nos cotovelos para olhá-lo melhor – "É covarde também, se recusando a enfrentar Potter."

"Merlin, Draco! Você tem dois filhos! Não pode nem pensar em algo assim!"

"Diga por que."

Ron emitiu um som que poderia significar tanto irritação quanto impaciência. Ou ambos.

"Porque você tem que cuidar deles, caramba." – respondeu ele – "Não existe espaço para mim."

"Você tem uma péssima auto-estima."

"É verdade!" – guinchou ele – "E, também... você tem resolver as coisas com Harry. Não só a questão do dinheiro para os bebês."

Draco ficou processando a frase por alguns segundos, incapaz de acreditar que Ron quisera dizer o que achara que ele quisera.

"Eu nunca" – disse ele, pronunciando cada sílaba - "ficaria com Potter outra vez."

Não adiantava falar, ele sabia. Ron estava convencido de que tinha que sair do caminho. Draco deixou-se cair de novo sob o colchão, cravando o olhar no teto, querendo sair dali e esganá-lo por ser tão estúpido, ou fazer qualquer coisa, menos admitir que ele estava com a razão.

"As coisas mudam, Draco." – disse ele, aproximando-se de novo na cama – "Você não sabe o que vai acontecer daqui para frente. Eu não quero atrapalhar nada."

Ele continuou olhando o teto.

"Eu odeio o seu heroísmo grifinório, idiota." – disse ele, sem desviar o olhar.

Podia jurar ter entrevisto um sorrisinho antes que ele se virasse para ir até a porta, fechando-a com a mesma suave batida depois que saiu. Deitado sob a fraca iluminação da lamparina, Draco percebeu o que era a dor que ele sentira.

Era perda.

* * *

Humm. Eu juro que não fiz isso de sacanagem com todo o pessoal que apostou no Ron xD E caro Sr. Eyre, você acertou. Deixe um review, mande um e-mail ou faça sinais de fumaça para mim dizendo um ship e uma palavra-chave, que eu vou escrever uma drabble, uma ficlet, uma fic ou até fazer uma fanart para você, se o espírito de Van Gogh baixar em mim.

Eu também tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. A boa é que o próximo capítulo já é o último. A má é que ele ainda está pela metade, então, tenham paciência e deixem reviews para estimular os dedinhos da autora xD


	9. A Tapeçaria Incompleta

**Capítulo 8 **

Ron não entrava na Floreios e Borrões desde o tempo que estudava em Hogwarts. Tentou olhar pelas prateleiras por trás das vitrines, mas não conseguiu entrever nenhum vestígio de cabelo loiro. Teria que entrar para saber se ele estava lá e... falar com ele. Engoliu em seco. A idéia o deixava ainda mais nervoso quando estava tão perto. Desde o momento que saíra do hospital, um ano antes, nunca mais falara com Draco. O que sabia sobre sua vida agora era de outras fontes.

No dia seguinte ao nascimento dos gêmeos, o Profeta Diário publicara uma matéria escandalosa sobre Draco, Harry e os gêmeos, no melhor estilo Rita Skeeter. Ron suspeitava que o estagiário, o tal de Fletcher, é quem deixar vazar aos repórteres que o amante secreto mais público do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tivera gêmeos, e que Harry inclusive aparecera por lá. Foi tudo o que eles precisaram para escrever uma matéria nojenta e tendenciosa, embora Ron reconhecesse que podia ter sido muito pior, se Fletcher tivesse lembrado da sua participação na história. Menos de dois meses depois, o jornal estava quase indo à falência para pagar a indenização que Draco exigira deles por difamação. Ron achou justo.

Depois, as notícias vieram dispersas. Ainda em setembro, Ginny lhe contara que Draco se mudara para Grimmauld Place, no mesmo dia que Harry aparecera para levar as coisas dele do seu apartamento. Em outubro, ele vira as crianças quando Harry as trouxera à Toca. Em novembro, ele leu no jornal que Draco recuperara parte da sua herança e, pouco antes do Natal, soube que ele se mudara para Malfoy Manor, notícia que lhe causou um alívio que ele jamais assumiria para ninguém. Em janeiro, foi surpreendentemente convidado por Harry para ser o padrinho de Stephen, o menino mais velho. No batizado, conversou civilizadamente com Hermione enquanto entrevia Draco no meio das pessoas, mas não falou com ele. Em março, soube por um Harry horrorizado que os cabelos de Stephen haviam caído, e estavam renascendo loiros. Em abril, os cabelos de Sebastian também caíram, mas, para o alívio de Harry, renasceram ainda mais negros, o que indicava que eles não eram idênticos, afinal. No final de maio, ele soube que o pestinha Sebastian, começando a andar, escapando dos olhos dos elfos e dos de Draco, tropeçara na escadaria de Malfoy Manor e despencara pelos degraus abaixo, escapando intacto ao começar a flutuar no meio da queda, atingindo três metros de distância do chão. Em junho, ele soube que Harry e Draco haviam discutido e rompido relações por causa disso, com Harry o acusando de ser irresponsável pelos filhos e ameaçando acabar com o acordo de guarda compartilhada. Antes de julho, eles já haviam feito as pazes, e Harry lhe disse que, apesar do susto, ele estava feliz por Sebastian ter manifestado sua magia.

Então, no meio de julho, ele recebera o bilhete marcando o encontro. Draco não perguntou se ele gostaria de ir. Muito menos se o horário estava bom para ele. Agiu como se tivesse certeza que Ron correria para ele sem parar para pensar duas vezes.

Isso, aliás, foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Ron entrou na livraria, andando enquanto examinava o ambiente ao redor. Quatro estantes depois, seu coração quase parou quando entreviu cabelos loiro-prateados por cima da estante. Só precisou de mais três passos até o ver o dono deles parado na seção de Feitiços, folheando um livro. Ron parou no início daquele pequeno corredor entre as estantes, com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, pensando quando Draco perceberia que ele estava ali.

Demorou três segundos até que ele levantasse os olhos do livro e o encarar. Deu um sorrisinho enviesado e sussurrou algo que pareceu muito com "está atrasado", mas era difícil ter certeza naquela distância. Então, Ron foi até ele, reduzindo a distância de dois metros para finalmente quase nada, quando seus corpos ficaram tão juntos que podia sentir a respiração dele na sua bochecha.

Lentamente, como se temesse que ele fugisse, ele ergueu a mão e a deslizou pelo braço dele, os dedos roçando nas vestes até encostar na pele descoberta das mãos, e daí para a lombada do livro que ele segurava, que Ron pegou e, antes que Draco pudesse reagir, afastou-se para poder ler o título. A expressão quase atônita dele mudou em um segundo para uma irritação bem-humorada.

"Idiota." – resmungou ele enquanto Ron começava a rir.

"_Executando Feitiços de Limpeza_, Draco?"

* * *

"Ele sabe que você está aqui?" – perguntou Ron enquanto os dois saíam da livraria para um Beco Diagonal quase deserto.

"Ainda com problemas de consciência com isso?"

"Responde!"

Draco suspirou fundo de uma forma que poderia ser considerada altamente ofensiva.

"Não" – respondeu ele, andando um pouco a frente de Ron – "Harry não sabe."

"É _Harry_ de novo?"

Ele não precisava ver o rosto de Draco para saber que ele dera um daqueles sorrisos detestáveis.

"Ciúmes?"

"Deveria?" – perguntou Ron de volta, enquanto apressava o passo para ficar do lado dele.

"Não" – respondeu ele – "Ele é só o outro pai dos gêmeos."

Ron quis dançar a ginga escocesa no meio do Beco Diagonal para comemorar, mas se segurou.

"E Granger?"

"Que tem Hermione?"

"Devo me preocupar?"

Nem de longe, pensou Ron. Assim como Harry, sua relação com Hermione estava estremecida, ainda que ela tivesse sido mais compreensiva do que o amigo. Ele não tinha certeza se a amizade voltaria a ser a mesma algum dia, mas, com certeza, qualquer esperança romântica com ela estava acabada. Até porque não era por ela que ele se interessava.

"Não." – disse ele, fazendo uma breve pausa antes de continuar – "Mas não entendo porque você não contou a Harry."

"Porque" – começou Draco, com algo vingativo no tom de voz – "se ele tem o direito de namorar aquele irlandês, eu também posso transar com você."

"Mas você nem conhece direito o Simas, enquanto eu sou..."

"_O melhor amigo de Harry_" – completou Draco, enfadonho, parando de andar no meio da rua – "Ron?"

"O quê?" – perguntou ele, parando de andar também.

"Se você falar de novo no Harry, eu vou embora."

Ron ficou parado, espantado, enquanto ele se aproximava e passava os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Entendeu?" – perguntou ele, encarando-o.

Ron podia ver seu rosto atordoado refletido nas íris cinzas.

"Entendi" – respondeu, incapaz de decidir onde colocar as mãos.

No outro lado da rua, alguém que lembrava muito um repórter do Profeta Diário parou subitamente ao ver os dois juntos. Depois de apertar os olhos para aparentemente confirmar o que viu, ele começou a procurar algo apressadamente na mochila, os olhos quase saltando para fora das órbitas.

"Draco?" – chamou ele.

"Sim?"

"Eu acho que tem um repórter ali" – disse ele, segurando os braços de Draco para afastá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que a lente de uma câmera apareceu para fora da mochila.

"E..."

"Ele está tirando uma câmera da mochila. Droga, ele..."

Draco o beijou. O cérebro dele pareceu derreter enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas magras, esquecendo que estava no meio do Beco Diagonal e não ouvindo os flashes de uma câmera mais longe. Draco encostou seus lábios aos dele por um longo tempo depois que o beijo terminou, e só então se virou para encarar o repórter, que deixou cair a câmera e, depois de recuperá-la, saiu correndo pelo Beco Diagonal.

"Não se preocupe" – tranqüilizou-o, enquanto voltava à posição original, encarando o rosto ainda corado de Ron – "Harry não vai saber de nada pelo Profeta Diário."

"Como você sabe?" – perguntou ele, nervoso, enquanto imagens de manchetes escandalosas em cima de fotos deles passavam por sua cabeça.

Draco piscou para ele.

"Indenização" – disse simplesmente.

* * *

O plano era simples: chegar no apartamento, transar e fazer a proposta. Ou fazer a proposta e transar, a ordem não importava. O que era importante no plano dele era ter saído do apartamento às três, no máximo quatro horas da tarde, porque ele tinha negócios a tratar – muitos, já que ele era um herdeiro com dois filhos pequenos. Mas Ron tinha que atrapalhar tudo.

A parte inicial do plano deu certo, já que ele mal chegara e eles já estavam embolados na cama. O problema foi depois. Emendar duas consecutivas era algo normal, mas depois, sabendo que estava começando a se atrasar, Draco resolveu tomar banho antes de ir embora e, bem, não era culpa dele se Ron quis tomar banho também. Depois dessa terceira vez, Draco não só estava atrasado como já cansado, mas dizer isso para seus hormônios era algo totalmente distinto. Sem contar que era muito mais fácil tirar uma toalha enrolada na cintura do que um conjunto completo de vestes.

O resultado era que ele agora estava estirado na cama, exausto, pensando em o que os aurores faziam para terem tanta resistência física, e tão atrasado que ele sequer se preocupava mais em saber que horas eram.

Ouviu alguém pigarreando do seu lado.

"Eu preciso dizer uma coisa."

Draco se ajeitou na cama para olhar Ron, e se preparou para uma má notícia. Quando ele falava _eu preciso dizer uma coisa _depois que eles transavam, era algo ruim, já que Ron sempre dizia as piores notícias depois que se certificava que Draco estava contente e distraído demais para não ficar muito irritado. Mas não devia ser algo tão ruim assim, pensou Draco, puxando o travesseiro mais próximo para apoiar a cabeça.

"Sim?"

Ron respirou fundo, olhando para ele com nervosa expectativa.

"Eu contei para Harry."

Draco parou no meio do ato de puxar o travesseiro e deixou cair a mão sobre o colchão.

"Você fez o quê?"

"Contei para Harry sobre nós. Draco, eu..."

"Seu imbecil! Eu disse que... "

"Draco, me escuta! Nós estamos saindo há anos, e eu não queria que Harry descobrisse isso quando... eu sei lá quando, mas já era hora de contar, e ele..."

"Eu disse" – interrompeu Draco, praticamente bufando de raiva – "que _eu_ contaria no momento certo."

"E quando diabos seria isso?"

"Depois de amanhã."

Ron deu uma risadinha incrédula que Draco considerou ofensiva. Quis dar um soco no idiota e ir embora, mas respirou fundo e se segurou.

"Por que depois de amanhã?"

"Porque amanhã de noite eu planejava apresentar você aos meus filhos."

"Mas os seus filhos me conhecem" – disse Ron, confuso.

Draco suspirou, impaciente, e desviou o olhar temporariamente para o teto.

"Não como o namorado do pai deles."

Draco voltou o olhar para ele e deu um sorrisinho ao vê-lo temporariamente mudo de espanto.

"Você está falando sério?" – perguntou ele após alguns minutos.

"Não, imagina, hoje é primeiro de abril."

"Draco!"

"Claro que eu estou falando sério. Mas estou pensando em esquecer essa proposta."

"Esquecer?"

"Sim, porque você arruinou tudo contando para Harry, idiota."

Ron sorriu como se tivesse sido elogiado.

"Falando nele, o que ele disse quando você contou?"

"Ah."

"Como?"

"Ele disse "ah". Não pareceu ligar. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado na hora, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Ele não deve gostar mais de você, não é? Ele está namorando Simas. Você é só o outro pai dos gêmeos."

Aquilo decepcionou Draco mais do que ele jamais confessaria. Na sua cabeça, quando ele contasse, Harry daria um escândalo e romperia relações com eles, mas aparentemente agora ele pouco ligava para sua vida amorosa.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou Ron, inclinando-se para ele e tirando uns fios de cabelo da sua testa.

"Estou" – retrucou Draco, emburrado – "E tira as mãos de mim."

Ron o ignorou e o puxou para perto, abraçando-o e enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Draco fechou os olhos, sem forças para reclamar. Pela primeira vez, esperou que ele não estivesse pensando em fazer nada. Assumir que estava cansado demais para transar seria humilhante.

"Que horas depois de amanhã?" – perguntou ele de repente, com a voz abafada contra sua pele.

"Oito" – respondeu ele, e hesitou um pouco antes de acrescentar – "Você teve sorte."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu gosto de você, e perdôo suas burrices."

Ron riu e beijou seu pescoço.

"Vindo de você, Draco, isso é uma declaração de amor."

* * *

Alguém devia ter escrito um livro: _Como conversar com o filho pequeno do seu namorado em 10 passos_. Seria de grande ajuda para ele, principalmente naquele momento. Uma coisa era ser o padrinho de Stephen, função meramente nominal, já que Harry dificilmente pedia sua ajuda. Outra distinta era ser o padrasto de Stephen. Ou algo parecido com padrasto.

Se ele e o irmão haviam sido idênticos quando bebês, tal semelhança passara há muito. Enquanto Sebastian era praticamente uma cópia de Harry quando criança, Stephen herdara tantos genes Malfoy quanto possível. Observando seus cabelos dourados e seus traços finos, era possível perceber até mesmo certa semelhança com a falecida Narcisa. Mas, na opinião de Ron, a diferença que realmente assustava era nos olhos de ambos. Enquanto Stephen tinha grandes olhos verdes, que o faziam parecer uma criança tímida e inocente, os olhos de Sebastian eram pequenos, angulares e o tom de verde tinha algo de malicioso que sempre inquietara Ron. Ele poderia apostar que, quando crescesse, o garoto seria sonserino.

Outra diferença gritante era no comportamento. Sebastian era um peste, teimoso como ele jamais vira uma criança ser, enquanto Stephen era tranqüilo, calmo até demais. Tamanha diferença entre dois irmãos gêmeos seria engraçada, se não fosse assustadora.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por uma risadinha de Stephen, sentado ao seu lado num dos sofás da sala de visitas. Estavam sozinhos desde que Draco subira, provavelmente para trazer um Sebastian teimoso que se recusava a descer. Stephen estava lendo um livro fino de capa azul, as perninhas balançando no ar enquanto ele se divertia. Ron sorriu sem perceber.

"Você não é muito pequeno para ler coisas assim?"

Stephen virou-se para ele, o rostinho recuperando parte da seriedade.

"Não" – respondeu ele, balançando o livro no ar – "Ele é feito para crianças."

"Sobre o que é?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw" – respondeu Stephen, pomposo, caprichando na pronúncia dos erres – "Meu pai comprou todos os fundadores para mim."

"Já leu todos?"

"Não, só Slytherin. Meu pai quis que eu lesse antes."

Era algo típico de Draco, pensou ele, tentar empurrar o filho para a Sonserina mesmo antes que ele pudesse entender o que significava aquilo. Pensou se Harry sabia daquilo.

"Você gostou?"

Stephen hesitou.

"Não dele." – disse em voz baixa, como se tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse, enquanto acariciava a lombada no livro – "Ravenclaw é mais legal. Ela transfigurou em porco um homem que queria casar com ela à força."

"É por isso que você estava rindo?" – perguntou Ron, enquanto tinha uma breve visão de Stephen na Seleção de Hogwarts, sendo mandando para a Corvinal antes que o Chapéu sequer encostasse na sua cabeça.

Stephen assentiu com um sorriso tímido, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco retornava à sala e trazia Sebastian pela mão. Como Ron temia, o garoto havia sido trazido contra sua vontade, já que estava de cara fechada com um ar de indisfarçável aborrecimento.

"Diga olá para o Sr. Weasley" – disse Draco, acariciando os cabelos escuros do menino.

Sebastian olhou para o pai, depois virou a cabeça para Ron. Seus pequenos olhos verdes se estreitaram ainda mais.

"Olá" – disse ele, com voz um pouco fanhosa.

Ron sentiu um leve arrepio e desejou que sua intuição que teria problemas com o garoto estivesse errada.

* * *

Durante o jantar, Ron fez três descobertas. Um, que crianças pequenas não eram tão burras quanto ele pensava. Quando Draco dissera que queria que ele conhecesse seus filhos, Ron entendera mais como um símbolo de amadurecimento do que algo útil, mas, durante a noite, ele percebeu que era muito importante se aproximar das crianças, se quisesse que sua relação com Draco avançasse. Não tanto em relação à Stephen, que, apesar de tímido, mostrara-se simpático a ele, mas em relação ao arisco Sebastian, que não gostava dele e fizera questão de demonstrar isso.

Dois, que Stephen, por mais retraído que fosse, era muito inteligente, se comunicando tão bem quanto crianças com o dobro de sua idade. Confirmando a impressão que passava, era de fato calmo e comportado, apesar de um pouco desastrado.

Três, que Sebastian tinha tendências decididamente maldosas, principalmente com o irmão. Não era tão inteligente ou articulado quanto Stephen, mas seu sorriso enviesado quando venceu o irmão numa pequena discussão sobre o saleiro foi algo um bocado assustador de se ver. Era estranho pensar que o filho que mais herdara os traços de Harry fora também o que herdara de Draco uma veia um tanto... maligna. A palavra era pesada, mas se aplicava perfeitamente. A intuição que ele teria problemas com o garoto pelo visto estava certa.

Expirou pesadamente antes de se esticar no sofá, e pensou que talvez não devesse ter bebido tanto vinho. Seus olhos passearam pela tapeçaria da árvore genealógica dos Malfoy na parede, percorrendo-a distraidamente até chegar ao ponto mais baixo, onde o nome de Draco brilhava em dourado, destacando-se naquela árvore negra e morta. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Ron foi que ele era o último ali, sem nenhuma linha ligando-o a Stephen e Sebastian. Como se as crianças não existissem.

"Bêbado?"

Olhou para cima a tempo de ver Draco dando a volta no sofá, antes de sentar num dos cantos que Ron não ocupara.

"Não tanto. Eu ainda lembro do que aconteceu na última vez, obrigado."

O riso de Draco se propagou pela sala silenciosa, enquanto seus olhos cinzas se estreitavam, examinando-o.

"Os gêmeos dormiram?"

"Depois de algumas ameaças."

Ele empurrou as pernas de Ron para se endireitar no sofá. Não sem certo esforço, Ron sentou-se do lado dele, ficando bem de frente para a árvore incompleta.

"Draco, por que os seus filhos não estão ali?"

Ele endireitou a cabeça e olhou de relance para a tapeçaria antes de encarar Ron.

"Porque eu não coloquei."

Ron franziu a testa.

"Mas..."

"A árvore tem feitiços que previnem casamentos com famílias mestiças ou trouxas. Se" – ele levantou a mão, fazendo uma linha invisível com o dedo indicador enquanto falava – "eu tivesse colocado uma ligação com um Potter, tudo seria queimado antes que eu tivesse terminado o nome dos meus filhos."

Ron ficou em silêncio, imaginando tal cena.

"Então" – concluiu ele – "você vai ser o último."

Draco olhou para ele por alguns instantes, os olhos se estreitando ainda mais, antes de assentir.

"Exatamente" – confirmou - "Agora" – continuou, como se o fim da linha da sua família fosse algo de pouca importância para ele – "visto que você está bêbado..."

"Não estou!"

"... eu poderia convidar você para dormir aqui."

As sobrancelhas de Ron se ergueram, enquanto sua mente já formava expectativas.

"No quarto principal?"

"Sim" – confirmou Draco com um sorriso enviesado.

"Então porque o "poderia"?"

"Existe uma condição."

Ron se aproximou, a mente já fervilhando.

"Que é...?"

"A promessa solene de não me atacar com objetivos sexuais explícitos durante a noite."

Em ocasiões normais, Ron teria ficado frustrado, mas depois de tantos anos de convivência com Draco, ele descobrira que sempre havia uma forma de torcer a situação a seu favor.

"São as crianças?"

"Não" – disse Draco, o rosto impassível como se não sentisse as mãos de Ron brincando com o tecido da camisa – "Elas dormem no andar de baixo, têm educação para bater em portas antes de entrar e o quarto tem um feitiço silenciador."

"Então o que é?"

O sorrisinho enviesado dele se tornou um pouco mais aberto, mas Ron não saberia dizer se fora por causa das mãos dele debaixo da camisa ou por simplesmente achar graça da situação.

"Anteontem à tarde eu já fiz sexo o suficiente para uma semana toda."

"Então você não agüenta" – provocou ele, com os lábios bem próximos do seu pescoço.

Draco se desvencilhou e olhou para ele com uma expressão de irritação bem-humorada.

"Existem certas coisas que você não experimentou o suficiente na cama para conhecer as conseqüências, Ron."

Ron o puxou e beijou seu pescoço, esperando que o leve arfar de Draco fosse o suficiente para acabar com aquela discussão.

"Mas eu disse objetivos sexuais explícitos."

Ron interrompeu a exploração da base do pescoço e olhou para ele.

"E qual é a diferença?"

Draco respirou fundo, como se esperasse que paciência caísse dos céus, e se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas para ele. E Ron viu a luz.

"E se eu desrespeitar a condição?" – perguntou ele, puxando Draco para o seu colo.

"Creio que nem você seria estúpido a esse ponto. Minha proposta é generosa."

"Mas e se eu desrespeitasse? Você é mais fraco do que eu, não poderia fazer nada."

Depois que falou, a lembrança de Draco socando Harry voltou à sua mente. Ele não era tão fraco assim. O mesmo pensamento pareceu ter ocorrido à Draco, da forma como ele sorriu desafiador.

"Gostaria de ver você tentar. Mas se fizer isso..."

"O quê?"

"Eu mato você."

Ron teve dúvidas se ele estava ou não falando sério.

* * *

"Pai, o Sr. Weasley vai vir jantar aqui de novo?"

Draco acariciou a asa da xícara de café distraidamente enquanto olhava para Stephen, sentado na sua cadeirinha do seu lado direito, com os dedos todos lambuzados do chocolate do bolo. Do lado oposto da mesa, Sebastian, ainda com os olhos inchados de sono, levantou a cabeça da torrada para olhar o pai.

"Sim, vai" – respondeu ele, pensando no adormecido Ron dois andares acima.

Sebastian fez uma careta.

"Eu não gosto dele" – declarou, com cara feia.

"Ele é legal!"

Sebastian abriu a boca para responder algo para o irmão, mas pareceu mudar de idéia. Virou-se para o pai.

"Por que o papai não pode jantar aqui? Vocês ficam separados. Todos os pais ficam juntos."

"Quem te contou isso?"

Sebastian engoliu em seco.

"Mary Longbottom."

Draco fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais deixar Harry aproximar os filhos daquela corja.

"Ela está errada. Existem muitos tipos diferentes de pais, Sebastian."

"Que tipos diferentes?" – perguntou Stephen, limpando os dedos no guardanapo.

"Vocês são pequenos demais para entender. Agora, terminem o café da manhã."

Stephen obedeceu, largando o guardanapo e voltando sua atenção para o pedaço de bolo que restava, mas Sebastian continuou olhando para Draco enquanto ele bebericava seu café.

"Eu não quero que o Sr. Weasley seja meu novo papai" – declarou ele solenemente.

Draco quase se engasgou com o café.

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

Sebastian ficou vermelho e abaixou os olhos.

"Ontem eu ouvi vocês subindo as escadas. Ele dormiu aqui. Papai nunca fez isso."

Draco olhou para ele por alguns segundos, espantado. Sebastian nunca mostrara esse lado observador. Pousou a xícara na mesa e pigarreou enquanto pensava no que falar, ciente que a chance que não aparecera na noite anterior se manifestara.

"O Sr. Weasley não é o novo pai de vocês. Ele é um amigo especial meu."

Fez uma pausa. Os gêmeos estavam com os olhos fixos nele.

"Amigo especial" – repetiu Stephen, como se decorasse o novo termo.

"Exatamente. O que significa que ele pode dormir aqui, mas não é o pai de vocês."

Os olhos arregalados de ambas as crianças deixava claro que era cedo demais para explicar o que era um padrasto.

"Como o Simas?" – perguntou Stephen.

"Simas?"

"É. Ele não é amigo especial do papai? Ele vive dormindo com ele."

"Sim" – confirmou Draco, controlando ao máximo seus músculos faciais para não deixar transparecer seu desgosto com a lembrança da existência do irlandês – "Como ele."

Stephen assentiu e voltou a comer, dando a questão como encerrada. Draco virou-se para Sebastian, que ainda mantinha uma expressão intrigada. Pensou em como poderia explicar novamente, mas, antes que abrisse a boca, o barulho de alguém chegando desajeitadamente pela lareira se irradiou pela sala de visitas até chegar à sala de jantar. Sebastian imediatamente desceu da cadeirinha e contornou a mesa para chegar à porta que dava para a sala de visitas. Àquela hora da manhã, só podia ser uma pessoa.

"Papai!" – exclamou ele, se jogando em cima de Harry mal ele havia aberto a porta.

Harry já estava tão acostumado com o ataque que sequer se assustou, pegando o filho no colo e fazendo seus carinhos habituais. Cumprimentou Draco com a cabeça enquanto Stephen tentava descer da cadeirinha.

"Papai" – chamou Sebastian, assim que Stephen chegou até eles – "um amigo especial do pai dormiu aqui."

Estava mesmo demorando para Sebastian soltar seu veneno, pensou Draco, enquanto Harry olhava para ele. Começava a pensar que a educação tradicional da sua família trazia mais desvantagens do que vantagens.

"Amigo especial?" – perguntou ele, ainda olhando para Draco.

"É" – confirmou Sebastian, se agarrando ao pescoço dele como se isso fosse impedir Stephen de subir também – "O Sr. Weasley."

As pupilas de Harry cresceram sensivelmente ao mesmo tempo em que Draco ouviu os barulhos metálicos no corredor. Segundos depois, a porta abriu.

"Que armadura era...?

Ron calou-se ao ver Harry na sala. Draco se sentiu subconscientemente aliviado ao ver que ele estava totalmente vestido.

"Sr. Weasley!" – cumprimentou Stephen, esticando-se para vê-lo por cima da mesa.

Atordoado, Ron fez um aceno com a cabeça. Sebastian limitou-se a olhar feio para ele.

"Garotos, suas coisas já estão prontas?"

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

"Então" – disse Harry, enquanto colocava Sebastian no chão – "vocês podem subir para se arrumar. Os elfos ajudam vocês."

Sebastian não precisou de segunda ordem. Saiu correndo, gritando algo no corredor que fez vários "pops" ressoarem. Stephen olhou de um lado a outro da sala antes de largar a mão de Harry e ir até a porta do corredor, fechando-a quando saiu.

"Dormir aqui?"

"Não finja que está horrorizado" – cortou Draco, pegando a xícara de café – "Já peguei você e Finnigan na cama mais vezes do que gostaria."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas seu rosto estava impassível. Aquilo deixou Draco um pouco aborrecido.

"Pensei que você daria um escândalo." – comentou ele, depois de bebericar o café.

Harry ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso particularmente frio.

"Eu já sabia."

Draco lançou um breve olhar fulminante a Ron, que recuou uns centímetros em direção à parede.

"Você não está irritado?" – perguntou Ron, a voz um tom mais aguda.

"Não" – disse Harry, se encaminhando para a porta pela qual os gêmeos haviam saído – "A vida amorosa dele não é da minha conta."

"Mas..."

"Não, Ron." – parou ao colocou a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para ele, sorrindo de uma forma que poderia ser considerada travessa – "Eu tive anos para me acostumar com a idéia. Bom dia para vocês."

E saiu, deixando os possíveis significados da penúltima sentença para trás.

* * *

Quando ele pensava naquilo, via como tudo era quase engraçado. Cinco anos antes, Draco era o namoradinho nojento do seu melhor amigo, e Ron tinha náuseas só do pensamento de que podia ter mais do que uma conversa formal com ele. Agora, ele não só tinha muito mais do que conversas formais com ele, mas estava praticamente morando junto, com direito a uma parte do armário para ele no quarto principal de Malfoy Manor.

Às vezes ele se sentia culpado por Harry e Hermione, mas tal sentimento foi se tornando cada vez mais raro com o passar dos anos, até aparecer somente nas ocasiões em que ele, Harry e Draco, às vezes Hermione também, estavam juntos no mesmo cômodo, quando os ressentimentos mostravam-se ainda vivos por baixo do verniz da civilidade. Ele tinha grande parte de culpa nisso e lamentava muito. Se ele nunca tivesse se deixado levar pela bebida e pelos hormônios, os dois estariam juntos com os gêmeos, e ele estaria com Hermione, e tudo seria muito menos complicado.

Por outro lado, se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido, ele duvidava que seria tão feliz. Claro que Draco era mais difícil de se lidar do que Hermione, mas em certas ocasiões, com prazer culposo, ele agradecia aos céus por tudo aquilo ter acontecido e possibilitado que os dois ficassem juntos. Em certas ocasiões, aquela certa frieza que agora permeava as relações com seus dois melhores amigos quase parecia um preço justo para estar ali.

Havia problemas, claro. Sempre haveria. A reticência de Draco em abrir o relacionamento deles para os outros era, surpreendentemente, o menor deles. Depois do primeiro jantar com os gêmeos, tudo avançou tão rápido que era quase irreal, atingindo seu auge no Natal, quando Draco anunciou que não só passaria a data na Toca, como passaria como seu namorado, deixando Ron atordoado e algo preocupado, mas, tirando um pequeno duelo com o George e respostas atravessadas a Ginny, Draco se comportou tão bem que, no final do almoço, sua mãe parecia estar finalmente simpatizando com ele. Até então, ela nunca acreditara que tudo na matéria do Profeta Diário fosse mentira.

Já Sebastian era um problema maior. Enquanto Stephen estava bastante satisfeito com a presença constante de Ron em Malfoy Manor, ele ainda ficava bastante aborrecido com a presença de seu "novo papai", segundo suas próprias palavras. Visto que Ron não ia embora, ele estava começando a se conformar e até a respeitá-lo, mas continuava a passar informações para Harry quando achava que ninguém estava escutando. Embora soubesse que tudo era fruto da afeição do menino, às vezes Ron só conseguia controlar sua irritação a custo. Só podia esperar que aquilo melhorasse com o tempo.

"Você parece que entrou em transe." – comentou uma voz arrastada vinda de baixo.

Ron desviou o olhar das chamas da lareira para olhar para Draco, que estava deitado no sofá, usando suas pernas como travesseiro para dormir.

"Não sou eu que estou dormindo no meio da tarde." – respondeu.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, dando um de seus sorrisinhos irônicos.

"Você é o único anormal nessa casa. Aposto que até os elfos estão tirando um cochilo."

Ron olhou em volta. Não havia sinal de Sebastian, mas Stephen estava esparramado em outro sofá da sala de visitas, dormindo com um livro caído sobre seu peito. Ron não podia culpá-lo – o tempo frio de janeiro combinado com uma lareira era um convite tentador para dormir. Ou para entrar em transe.

Draco levantou a cabeça para olhar em volta, fixando seu olhar no adormecido Stephen por alguns segundos antes de voltar a posição original.

"Preciso dizer algo" – anunciou, um tom de voz mais baixo do que o habitual.

Ron desviou o olhar da neve que caíra lá fora.

"Eu já sei."

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ron teve o prazer de ver uma expressão de surpresa dominar o rosto de Draco por alguns segundos, antes que ele tivesse tempo para controlá-la e transformá-la em algo sarcástico.

"Não me diga."

Ron assentiu, sentindo que começava a sorrir.

"Eu não me tornei auror sendo um idiota, Draco."

"Um completo idiota, você quer dizer."

"Foram muitos sinais" – continuou Ron, ignorando o último comentário – "Seus enjôos matinais. Uma súbita preferência por torradas. Você também engordou um pouco, não que eu esteja reclamando, antes você era..."

"Pode parar, detetive."

Ron sentiu o sorriso aumentar.

"E você também fica verde quando mencionam café."

"Eu não fico!" – exclamou Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta – "Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Algumas semanas."

"Gostaria de saber porque não disse nada."

Ron levantou a mão esquerda e acariciou distraidamente os cabelos dele.

"Queria saber o que você faria."

"Essa" – começou Draco, pegando a mão de Ron e retirando-a dos seus cabelos, para logo depois se sentar do lado dele – "é uma boa pergunta, detetive."

"Você não sabe?"

"Existem várias possibilidades."

Ron ficou em silêncio, pensativo. Do outro lado da sala de visitas, na tapeçaria que continha a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy, o nome de Draco pareceu brilhar mais do que o habitual à luz das chamas da lareira.

"O antigo Draco já teria se livrado do problema." – comentou ele.

"Era uma das possibilidades que pensei."

"Existem outras?"

"Muitas" – sussurrou Draco, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Silêncio novamente. Ron sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto a noção do que deveria fazer ia se embrenhado na sua cabeça e ele descobria, com certa surpresa, que não estava tão nervoso quanto achava que estaria quando aquele dia chegasse. Esgueirou a mão por baixo da camisa de Draco até sentir a pele nua da barriga. Ela ainda não estava inchada e ele não podia sentir nenhum movimento, mas não faltava muito tempo até que ambas as coisas acontecessem.

"Devia ter acontecido antes" – continuou Draco, com olhos fixos em Stephen enquanto ele se virava em pleno sono – "Todos sabem que a ambição dos Weasley é povoar o planeta."

"Mas você o quer, não quer?"

Draco desviou o olhar de Stephen e virou-se para ele.

"Não deveria querer. Sofri demais com os gêmeos."

"Sempre soube que você era masoquista."

Draco disse um _vá à merda _apenas com o movimento dos lábios, fazendo Ron rir, mas não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso involuntário.

"Mas você quer."

Draco suspirou e deixou-se afundar no sofá, fechando os olhos.

"Tanta convivência com você está me transformando em um grifinório sentimental."

"Chama-se instinto paternal, Draco" – disse Ron, paciente, deslizando os dedos pela barriga dele – "Foi por isso que você passou o Natal na Toca."

"Pelo instinto paternal?" – perguntou Draco, descrente, abrindo os olhos.

"Não, porque você vai ter um bebê Weasley."

"Um bebê Malfoy-Weasley" – lembrou ele, apontando um dedo em riste no meio dos olhos de Ron, com algo de ameaçador no tom de voz – "Assim, ele vai poder entrar na árvore da minha família."

"Não, não vai."

"Claro que vai. É um filho legítimo puro-sangue."

"E o que Stephen e Sebastian vão pensar?"

Draco ficou calado por alguns instantes antes de abaixar o dedo, deixando a mão cair no sofá.

"Eles vão entender."

"Não" – afirmou Ron com firmeza – "Não vão. Você não vai colocar o bebê na árvore."

Draco abriu a boca para retrucar, mas pareceu desistir no meio do caminho.

"Discutiremos isso mais tarde" – decidiu, num tom resoluto que fez Ron ter certeza de que teria uma batalha mais adiante.

"Mais tarde" – concordou – "Até porque o bebê ainda não é legítimo."

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

"Não?"

"Não somos casados, somos?"

Draco ficou calado. Ron puxou-o mais para perto, observando a compreensão se espalhar pelo rosto dele, enquanto deslizava sua mão de volta para a barriga e, exultante, percebia que, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Draco Malfoy estava surpreso.

"Ainda" – concluiu ele, sussurrando, antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

Pois é. Acaba aqui... por enquanto, pelo menos. Não sei se ainda vou escrever algo nesse universo.

Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou até o fim, e até a próxima :)


End file.
